Hate You Love You
by germanshepherd577
Summary: I hate him. I hate those stupid green eyes. I hate everything about Derek Hale! The thing I hate the most? The fact that I'm in love with him. (Derek X OC, set during season 3. WARNING: Violence, mild language and some suggestive content
1. Motel California

**Heyyyyy guys! I probably won't be continuing ROD because I've just grown tired of Sapphire/Alexis. I might update it every now and then but I don't know. I've set this new story during season 3 and it will follow the plotline but since season 3b (OMMMMGGGGGGG) is starting in a few weeks, this story will start at the episode Motel California. Amethyst and Derek will have a very love-hate relationship. For example, take Amethyst's behavior when they think Derek is dead although she claims she hates him (and she does, you know what I mean) Just like Stiles, Amethyst is just her nickname because she'll have some really complicated name. Oh and she is dating Isaac. (It'll make more sense later) **

* * *

I've mentioned I can't stand Derek Hale? Good, just wanted to make it clear. I hate him more than my brother does. Stiles hates him too. Derek Hale just annoys me so much. I mean, he's so arrogant and grumpy all the time. Just because he's an Alpha he suddenly decides to get all high and mighty, although I've lowered him down to a slightly respectable level before. Right about now, even though I hated him, I couldn't help crying a little bit. Derek was dead. Gone, vamoose! A clung to my brother's arm as we climbed off the bus. Scott followed along and we met Lydia and Allison by the side of the bus. Coach Finstock was _furious_ when he found out I'd snuck onto the bus. By the way, never try squeezing into a seat with your brother and your critically injured best friend, especially if you and your brother _both_ have ADHD. I eyed the worn down hotel with distaste.

"Hey, I've seen worse," Scott told us. I raised one eyebrow.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles and I asked in unison. Suddenly, the sharp blast of a whistle began. Scott flinched and I patted his shoulder.

"Hey! Listen up! The meet's been pushed to tomorrow and this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment regarding accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely!" Finstock yelled out the last line and brandished a handful of keys. I scampered over to Isaac and grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the mentally unstable coach.

"I'm with Boyd, where are you sleeping?" Isaac asked me in perfect earshot of Finstock.

"Where do you think?" I forced a smile and leaned into him.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves! That goes for you too, Female Stilinski and Lahey!" Coach called. I turned around and waved.

"Just for that, I'll be sleeping in the same bed with 'Lahey!'" I yelled back. When I saw Lydia standing in the middle of the lot, her face the picture of fear, I stopped and allowed my boyfriend to catch up with Boyd.

"I don't like this place," she stated bluntly. Allison rolled her eyes playfully and motioned to the motel.

"I don't think the people that own this place like this place… It's just for a night…" I told them both.

"A lot can happen in one night…" Lydia replied, narrowing her eyes at the motel. I nodded a little before jogging off after Isaac. He fumbled with the key to our room and once the door was open, I kissed his cheek and shoved him inside.

"I'm gonna go see Stiles and Scott. I'll be back in a few minutes," I told him. Without waiting I turned and sprinted down the hallway. I pushed open the unlocked door to see Scott lying spread-eagle on the bed and Stiles walking around blabbering on about something.

"Next, your boss!" Stiles told Scott. The werewolf sat up looking shocked.

"My boss?" Scott asked. I turned to my brother with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, your boss. I really don't like the whole Obi Wan he's got goin' on," Stiles replied. Scott looked utterly dumbfounded. He seriously hadn't seen Star Wars?

"Ohmygod! Have you still not seen Star Wars?" I asked, throwing my hands up. Scott turned to me, laughing lightly.

"I swear, if we make it back alive I will watch the movie," he told me. I nodded my head and Stiles continued on his rant.

"Just makes me crazy…" Stiles mumbled.

"Who's the last one?" Scott interrupted. Stiles sighed and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands and I rubbed his back soothingly. I loved my brother (in a family-like way!) and seeing him upset made me upset.

"Lydia… She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea," Stiles told him. After a long moment of silent, we all fell back onto the beds in perfect unison. I fiddled with the string on my sweatshirt. Before I could stop myself, I began to cry. Scott jerked up and Stiles looked at me in alarm.

"D-Derek! He's d-d-dead!" I blubbered. I hate Derek Hale, but now I wouldn't have someone to annoy or someone I could yell at whenever I wanted to. Stiles patted my shoulder and Scott moved to sit next to me. I sat there hugging Stiles for an hour or so before he went to go get a snack from the vending machine… Suddenly, Scott jumped up and left the room. Maybe he had to tell Stiles something? Speaking of my older brother! He ran through the door, loaded down with snacks.

"Boyd punched through the vending machine!" Stiles told me. My head snapped up.

"He punched through a vending machine?! The glass part?" I questioned. My brother rolled his eyes.

"No he punched through the plastic. What do you think?" Stiles snapped.

I rolled my eyes and growled, shoving his shoulder. Isaac was probably worried about me. I ruffled Stiles' hair and pranced out the door and down the hall. I shoved the door open and stopped in my tracks. Isaac was standing in front of the TV, clicking the remote. The screen was flashing static as my werewolf boyfriend clicked the button.

"Isaac? Isaac! _Isaac_! **_ISAAC!"_** I screamed. He jerked violently before dropping the remote on the floor. He went to the bed and flopped down, closing his eyes. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. I watched him for who knows how long before his eyes shot open.

"Boyd?" Isaac asked. I slowly approached him, stretching out my hand.

"No, baby. It's just me, I'm here," I told him. His white shirt clung to his body with sweat and I looked him over. Isaac sat up and began to look around in a panicked fashion. It was silent for a few minutes.

"The difference between a seven and a nine is the strip bolt!" Isaac called out.

"I-Isaac? What are you talking about?" I asked. It was like he couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry! I don't know! What do you want me to do?" he whispered, looking around the room. He wasn't talking to me.

"Isaac…" I whispered. My panic mode was beginning to set it.

"I want you to shut up! Shut up, shut up! I-I can't fix it! I can't fix this now! I can't f-f-fix it! Grab the chains… Get in! I said get in!" Isaac sobbed. Without warning he jumped backward onto the bed and pulled the blanket over his face. Something wasn't right, I needed help. I ran out of the room and sprinted down the hall.

"Someone help! Please, I need help!" I screeched, pounding on every door I passed. I saw Stiles' room and I kicked the door open, running over to Scott. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him but he paid me no mind.

"Who? Mom where are you?" Scott asked. Was everyone going insane?! He ran to the window and pulled the curtain back.

"Scott?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Scott replied.

"I want your help! Isaac is going insane!" I yelled. Scott continued staring out the window.

"I'm not… Derek could still be alive!" Scott told whoever he was on the phone with. There was nobody outside.

"Scott! Who in the name of hell are you talking to?" I snapped. He didn't answer. Stiles appeared from the bathroom.

"Scott? You okay?" Stiles asked.

"There is no way in hell anyone is okay! Isaac is going mental and talking to a random person and so is Scott!" I yelled. Stiles shoved a toothbrush in his mouth as his phone buzzed. I bounced over and read over his shoulder.

_Need to talk. Just you and Am._

It was a text from Lydia. Stiles and I looked at each other and left the room. We ran to Allison's room and she told us how Scott had come in while she was showering.

"Last time I saw him act like that was during full moon," Allison continued, pacing wildly.

"Yeah, he was a little off with me too. The one who was really off was Boyd. I watched him put his fist through a vending machine," Stiles made a punching motion.

"I told you it's the motel! Either we need to get out of here right now or someone needs to learn how to perform an exorcism asap before the werewolves go crazy and kill us!" Lydia snapped, pulling a bible out of the drawer next to her.

"Wait hold on. What if it's not just the motel? Remember the number in the office went up by three?" Stiles asked. I threw my hands up and stomped my foot like a child.

"What number?" I asked impatiently. Allison turned to me, biting her nails.

"In the office there was a number that represents the number of guest suicides. It went up by three," Lydia replied.

"Like three sacrifices?" I questioned.

"No. What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles asked in turn.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd…" Allison whispered.

"What if we were meant to come here?" my brother asked. I opened my mouth but I was interrupted.

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here? Right now? Please?" Lydia yelled. Stiles snatched the bible from her hands. He opened it up and pulled out a newspaper article.

"What's that?" Allison asked.

"28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri…" Stiles read. He shook the bible and at least four articles floated onto the table next to us.

"They all mention room 217. This must be all the suicides in this room…" I panicked.

"Every room has a bible…" Allison replied.

"There could be articles in every room!" Lydia thought out-loud.

"That's wonderful. Most motels leave a mint under the pillow this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred!" Stiles countered sarcastically.

"What if the next room has one about the couple?" Lydia inquired in a frightened voice. We all locked eyes before racing out of the room and into the room neighboring the one we had just left. Stiles jiggled the doorknob.

"I swear that wasn't locked earlier!" Allison whisper-shouted.

"Forget it, we need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here!" I retorted. Stiles and I began to sprint down the hall when we stopped in our tracks. A buzzing sound filled our ears.

"I'm not the only one who heard that right?" Lydia asked.

"Sounds like someone turning on a handsaw!" Allison answered back.

_"Hand saw?!" _Stiles and I yelled out the word at the same time. Eh, being siblings, weird things happen. I kicked the door and it flew open to reveal Ethan moving a whirring handsaw toward his stomach.

**_"HEY NO ETHAN DON'T!" _**Stiles screamed, rushing forward and grabbing the saw, attempting to pry it from the Alpha's hands. Lydia looked around frantically before grabbing the saw and pulling the plug out of the wall. Ethan dropped the saw and Stiles stumbled backward. The saw cut off abruptly. Stiles face was inches from the blade and I screamed. He scrambled back as Ethan flicked out his deadly sharp claws. I jumped forward and tackled the werewolf, pushing him down onto a space heater. He shouted in pain and clutched his arm. He lay on the floor, panting for a few minutes.

"What just happened?!" Ethan yelled, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Hey, Ethan!" I called, running after him. I didn't hear was Allison and Lydia were saying from the blood roaring in my ears. I snapped out of it when Ethan spoke.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing!"

"You know you could be a little more grateful we did just save your life!" Stiles snapped. I smacked my brother on the shoulder and gave him 'The Look'.

"You probably shouldn't have!" Ethan growled, turning and running off.

"What now?" I asked, throwing my hands up.

"I'll grab Scott, you guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of here," Allison stated. I nodded as she began to jog up the stairs. I noticed my brother giving Lydia a weird look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lydia probed, rolling her eyes.

"I-I wasn—" my brother stammered.

"Stiles!" Lydia and I both yelled.

"Alright, Lydia. I didn't want to say anything but we've kinda been through something like this…" Stiles told her point-blank.

"When?"

"Your birthday party. The night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane," Stiles murmured, looking down at his shoes.

"Stiles!" I snapped, glaring at him. Lydia huffed and stormed off across the lot. Stiles began blabbering excuses and I rolled my eyes, running after them.

"Shh… Do you hear that?" Lydia whispered.

"What? What? Lydia what do you hear?" I inquired. She got on her knees and leaned down to the sewer grate.

"A baby crying… I… I heard water running…" Lydia responded in a chilling tone.

"Oh my god…." Stiles muttered, running a hand through his long hair.

"My god… She's drowning the baby! Someone's drowning!" Lydia screamed. I had a feeling about who it was. I whirled around and raced up the stairs to my and Isaac's room. I wrenched the door open and rushed into the bathroom when I saw Boyd lying in a bathtub of water, a safe sitting on his chest. My brother and I ran forward and tried to pull it off him, to no avail. Stiles stumbled backward and cried out when his arm smacked into the heater on the wall.

"Wait a sec, the heater! Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater!" Stiles blabbered.

"Huh?" I turned around to regard my older brother. Yes, older. By five minutes.

"Heat, heat, fire heat does it we need something that—"

"UNDER WATER?!" I screamed, beginning to worry that we were going to lose Boyd.

"I'm aware of that!" Stiles snapped.

"Wait on the bus! They have emergency road flares! They can burn underwater!" Lydia gasped. Stiles nodded and raced out of the room. Lydia began trying to lift the safe and I attempted to pull Boyd's head above the water. Time was running out and Isaac and Scott could already be dead. Lydia backed away from Boyd, wringing her hands. All of the sudden she turned and looked at the bed. I raced over and pulled up the bedskirt. There was Isaac, shaking and sweating like an overheated Chihuahua. I gasped and jumped backward. I stumbled back, screaming when someone grabbed my arm.

"I got em! How do I do this?" Stiles asked frantically.

"The c-cap it's like a match!" Lydia yelled. Stiles pulled off the silver piece of plastic and swiped the flare across it. We all sped to the bathroom. Stiles tossed the flare into the water and Boyd shot up with an earsplitting roar. The safe went flying toward me and I screamed, ducking and running to Stiles. My brother embraced me for a short moment. Boyd just sat there looking dumbfounded. I snatched a second flare from my brother and ran to the bed, lifting the bedskirt.

"Hey, Isaac, baby. I've got something for ya!" I threw the flare and Isaac scrambled away from it. He jumped from under the bed and I hit him with a flying tackle hug. I grabbed a handful of his curls and kissed him, over and over to make sure this wasn't a hallucination, that he was alive.

"Hey would you two quit sucking face? We need to find Scott!" Stiles cleared his throat and I broke away from Isaac, running the back of my hand over his cheek. I gave him a quick hug before sprinting after Stiles and Lydia. Allison met us at the stairs.

"I can't find Scott anywhere," she told us.

"It's happening to him too…" Stiles replied.

"Oh… My… God…" I whispered when we reached the foot of the stairs. There stood Scott, dripping with gasoline, holding a lit flare. We walked around him until we were standing about five or six feet away.

"Scott? Scott?" There was silence, no one spoke. The crackling of the flare and the steady drip of gasoline was the only sound. Finally the werewolf looked up and spoke.

"There's no hope…" Scott said. His voice sounded scratchy and messed up.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope…" I whispered.

"Not for me… Not for Derek…" Scott responded, looking straight ahead. I put my arms around Stiles and cried softly into him. This couldn't be happening.

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault…" Allison told him. I stood with Stiles' arm around my shoulders. At the mention of Derek's death, I felt bile rise in my throat. The cause of his death belonged to _someone._ Nope, nope. Not the time, Amethyst!

"Every time I try to fight back it gets worse. People keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed," Scott's voice shook.

"Scott listen to me, this isn't you. Alright this is someone inside your head telling you to do this!" Stiles tried to make him listen but it didn't work.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing I can do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me. We were nothing…" Stiles nodded his head with tears in his eyes.

"God, no…" I whispered, burying my face in my brother's shoulder.

"We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again…" Scott stammered, shaking uncontrollably. He held the flare out, preparing to drop it.

"Scott, just listen to me. You're not no one. You're someone. Scott you're my best friend… I need you, Scott… You're my brother," Stiles had tears streaming down his face. My brother broke away from me and stepped into the puddle of gasoline.

"Stiles…Stiles!" I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand.

"So if you're gonna do this… You're gonna have to take me with you," Stiles continued, putting his hand on the flare. I sobbed and put my face in my hands. I couldn't lose my brother and Scott and Derek… I looked up as I saw my brother prying the flare from Scott's hand. He threw it to the side as we all began crying. I looked over at the burning flare and saw it rolling toward the puddle.

**"****_NO!"_** I screamed, running at the two of them and pushing them away from the explosion. I tackled Scott and Stiles to the cement and Allison and Lydia dived out of the way.

I don't remember much after that night. I just left. I went into my room with Isaac and climbed into the bed with him, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder.

The next morning we all piled onto the bus. I had fallen asleep with my head on Isaac's shoulder. I don't really know how we ended up on the bus. I heard Finstock yelling something about the meet but I just mumbled a few curse words into Isaac's shoulder. I heard snippets of a conversation between Ethan and Scott. I heard the words 'Derek' and 'alive' and I shot up and climbed over the seats to sit next to Stiles.

"Derek is alive?" I asked Ethan. I don't know why I cared so much. I hated Derek… Right?

"We're pretty sure but we don't know… Wait don't you hate his guts?" Ethan asked.

"I… I don't know, actually. No… I hate him. Well not really… Actually I do… Ugh I don't know…" I stammered. I don't know if I hate Derek. Sure, he annoys me… A lot! Okay maybe I do? Ugh, I don't know…


	2. Currents

**Hey guys! I HATE writing scenes where a character is riding in a car or on a bike because… I just do… Soooooooo yea, sorry for the time skip if you hate them. I feel bad for writing them but I can't STAND car/bike scenes. I know this looks like an Isaac X OC but somehow I PROMISE it'll come out to be a Derek X OC :D Amethyst is some sort of supernatural creature, but like Lydia, she doesn't know it. I'm trying to find a creature that IS NOT a banshee but has similarities, like predicting death and stuff… If anyone knows anything like that can you let me know? Thx! GOD THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN! Geez... I watched this episode (Currents) I cry every since time! I've decided to skip Visionary because there isn't much I can do with Amethyst in that story besides waste a good 2 1/2 days writing a chapter that isn't that important. I know, I should've gone from Tattoo all the way to Lunar Eclipse but by the time I get to Lunar Eclipse it'll be maybe a few days until Season 3b and it takes almost two days for me to write a chapter like this because I have to literally go through and type what the characters are saying in the show and pause it every five seconds and rewind and all that crap. That's why I usually don't do fanfics that follow the storyline of the show. Merry New Year! **

* * *

I flinched and ducked my head when I saw all the bloodied victims around me. Jesus! Could a ten-car pile-up cause all this? I looked up when I heard a familiar yell.

**_"SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP ME! I NEED HELP!"_** Ethan roared. I jumped up and sprinted past Scott and a women with a bloodied stomach. Melissa and Scott followed shortly after. I heard Scott hissing something at Ethan but I didn't pay attention. I grabbed Danny's hand and held it.

"Danny, it'll be alright you're gonna be fine!" I soothed, stepping back when Melissa told me to move. Melissa said something medical that I didn't understand. Without warning, Danny lurched forward and vomited. I stumbled backward into Ethan who held me up and kept me from tumbling over into a bleeding man.

"Mistletoe…" Scott whispered.

"Oh my god…" I replied, grabbing Ethan's arm. After a few minutes of frantic yelling, someone lifted Danny onto a gurney and wheeled him away. Ethan dragged me along. We ran behind Scott and Melissa glared at us.

"Can you three please go back to the waiting room?" Melissa growled. I looked to Ethan and Scott. I was staying with them. Danny's stomach convulsed and I shook my head. Danny was not going to die.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan asked.

"It's a full house tonight, they're attending to other patients," Melissa explained. I patted Ethan's shoulder but he shrugged me off. Jerk.

"Well how can we help?" I asked.

"You can't. His lungs have collapsed and his heart is being pushed against his chest cavities…" Melissa told us.

"He's gonna die isn't he?" Scott asked in horror.

"No. He's not. Amethyst, you grab the tape, Scott, grab those scissors and cut his shirt open," Melissa commanded. I snatched the tape off the table behind me as Scott ripped open Danny's red shirt. He groaned in pain and I flinched. When I saw that Melissa had pulled out a _huge_ needle I felt a little sick.

"I kind of have a problem needles…." I muttered, looking away.

"Mom! He's not breathing!" Scott yelled.

"I know that!" Melissa snapped. She felt around on Danny's shoulder before jamming the needle into him and attaching something to his hand. His eyes were closed for a moment and we all leaned forward, praying. When his brown eyes fluttered open I felt happy tears begin to form.

"Thank you…" Danny whispered. I smiled widely and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"No problem…What is it?" Melissa's bright smile faded. We were all looking at her in alarm.

"That was awesome!" Scott beamed. I clapped my hands and squealed. Danny was alive and everything would be alright… Hopefully. I was spending the night with Isaac and Scott tonight. My dad was working late and Stiles promised he would cover for me. We left the hospital and Scott passed me a helmet. Ethan jogged over to us and I shot him a glare. I still hated him, he was in the _alpha pack! _

"I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything," he explained. I rolled my eyes and waited for Scott's response.

"All I know is that the minute you got here you went right for Danny and your brother went for Lydia," Scott replied.

"We aren't trying to hurt anyone," Ethan snapped.

"Why should we believe you?" I muttered.

"Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you and now we know its Lydia," Ethan spoke with a strange calmness that unnerved me. I looked up as a white car pulled in. But it had no driver. It rammed into another car and I jumped. Scott, Ethan and I ran full speed toward the car. Scott wrenched open the door and of course, the car was empty.

"What is it?" I asked. Scott was holding the body of a moth. Ethan went to get help and I began punching numbers into my phone. It rung for a few seconds before my brother answered.

"Amethyst, what is it?" Stiles asked.

"You and dad need to get down to the hospital _now!"_ I snapped and snapped my phone shut. Within ten minutes my father and brother had begun questioning us all.

"Two missing—" Stiles began. I stood next to my older twin and tapped my foot.

"Wait, wait. Hold on! They were both in the car?" my father asked.

"No, dad they're all trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, two doctors both gone," Stiles explained. I was shaking now and I picked up my brother's arm and dropped it over my shoulder. Most siblings our age fought all the time. Not Stiles and me. Ever since our mother died, we had become very close and we hadn't had a single mean word said between us.

"So whose car is this?" my dad turned to Melissa.

"Dr. Hilliard, the on-call doctor. The ER attending is the one who never made it in," she responded.

"Can we just focus on getting your story first?" my dad turned to Melissa.

"Yeah," she answered back.

"Boys, Amethyst, give us a second?" Stiles and Scott nodded and we all walked off.

"These are all sacrifices, big bro," I looked up at my taller, older brother.

"Yeah, healers, like Deaton said," Stiles replied.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe, that wasn't a coincidence and if he hadn't been with Ethan he probably would've died…" Scott blabbered. Stiles was looking over at our dad. Dad was talking on the phone.

"Can you hear that?" Stiles pointed. Scott listened for a moment before regarding the two of us.

"They found a body! Listen, Amethyst wants to get with Isaa—"

"No I do NOT!" I snapped. Okay so I was spending a night with Isaac. Geez!

"We need to go home," Scott continued. I turned and hugged my brother.

"Stay safe okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, lil sis, you too," Stiles ruffled my hair and walked over to our dad. Scott led me over to his bike and tossed me a helmet. I put it on, clipped it and we were off! I didn't pay much attention during the ride but when we got to Scott's house I jumped off the bike and ran inside. Isaac immediately swooped me up and spun me around.

"Amethyst, Isaac!" Scott called. I rolled my eyes and leaned on Isaac.

"What?" I snapped, wishing it was just me and Isaac tonight.

"We have to keep a watch on my mom tonight. She's a healer, she might be the next sacrifice!" Scott told me. I nodded my head and Isaac agreed. We were going to wait until Melissa went to bed and then we would each take a guard shift every two hours. Isaac found a horror movie on Netflix and we were about thirty minutes into the movie when the first scare came. I jumped and nestled into Isaac's side. He buried his face in my hair and I smirked. I heard the creaking of the front door and I looked to the puppy-dog-eyed boy sitting next to me. I couldn't help looking into his blue eyes and seeing green. I shook my head to clear the image. I've hated Derek Hale for the last two years of my life and I would always hate him. Just because he was either alive or dead, I still had to hate him. Scott came in and told us to meet him upstairs. We all crept into Melissa's room and Scott took the first watch. I slept for a solid two hours before Isaac and I were wakened by Scott. He went to sleep while Isaac and I took second watch. I rested my head on Isaac's lap and he fiddled with my hair for a little while. At some point (after a _long _and _heavy_ makeout session) we both fell asleep.

I was having a dream about making out with Isaac when said boy jumped up, knocking me out of my peaceful sleep. Ouch! I had fallen asleep with my head on Isaac's shoulder and when he got up my head slammed against the floor! I got to my feet and glared at him. Aw… He looks so cute in the morning…

"What do you think you're doin'?" Melissa asked.

"Uhh, we were watching over you…" Isaac explained.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice!" I elaborated.

"But all of you were asleep?" Melissa queried.

"You guys were on watch last!" Scott turned to us. Isaac rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me.

"Amethyst! I thought you were on watch last!" I rolled my eyes at his forgetfulness.

"No. You were on watch last," I replied.

"I might've been on watch last," Isaac nodded. I shrugged and turned to Melissa.

"My heroes! Wait didn't you say they were all doctors? I haven't had an MD recently attached to my name so I think I'm in the clear!" Melissa chuckled.

"Yeah, but it could come under any kind of healer, Mom. And you were definitely a healer last night," Scott replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today. So all of you, get your butts to school!" Within 30 minutes we were all sitting in a classroom with the new teacher, whom I didn't like. At all. She slammed her book on the desk and turned around and rolled my eyes, giving my brother 'The Look.'

"Good morning, as you all know Mr. Harris is still missi—I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in and so we'll all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place—"

"Got that right!" I muttered. A little too loudly I might add.

"Miss. Stilinski! Is that something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Blake asked. I rolled my eyes and gave her my most sarcastic look.

"No, that's why I muttered it, obviously. And, I was just _agreeing_ with what you said. I mean, your words, not mine. You're the one who said the whole speech about the qualified thingy, so I'm allowed to agree!" I chirped, giving her a death glare. There was something off about this woman.

"Hey. My dad said the ER attendant wasn't strangled but did die from affixations, still don't know how," my brother whispered. I turned to look at him.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still alive?" I questioned.

"I dunno. But, Amethyst, there has to be at least twenty other doctors in a hospital. Any one of them could be next!" Stiles answered. As if on cue, Scott's phone buzzed and he whirled around to whisper into the phone. I didn't catch the conversation. The horrified look on Scott's face told me everything I needed to know.

"Scott? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Deaton just called… He said he was going to be taken…" Scott replied. My phone buzzed seconds later. I whipped it out of my bag and read the text from Isaac.

_Going 2 dereks fake sick & meet n parking lot_

Going to see if my worst enemy was alive? Deal! I doubled over in pain and grabbed at my stomach. Ms. Blake took notice and raised an eyebrow.

"Amethyst? Is something wrong?" Ms. Blake questioned me. I nodded my head and heard Stiles shift in his chair. Aw, concerned brother, how sweet?

"Stomach…" I groaned. Ms. Blake scribbled down a pass and shoved it at me. I took it from her and shuffled into the hallway. When I was sure the coast was clear, I dropped the pass and sprinted for the door. I sped down the hallway, ducked into corridors and snuck around until I had found my way to the parking lot. Boyd and Isaac ran up to me and began tugging on my arms.

"Do we have a mode of transportation?" I mumbled, hoping my worst nightmares weren't about to be realized.

"Yeah. We call it feet!" Isaac responded cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and trudged behind the two boys as we began to head…Wherever the hell we were going…Man, I haaaaaate walking! LIGHT. BULB. I ran forward and launched myself onto Isaac's back. He chuckled and reluctantly agreed to carry me.

"Derek is gonna kill us for this!" I chided when we'd reached the door of Derek's loft.

"He is gonna get killed if we don't go in there!" Boyd replied. I laughed and hopped off Isaac's back. My blue-eyed boyfriend wrenched open the door. As soon as we walked in a heard a very familiar, comforting and all out _annoying_ voice.

"Go back to school!" Derek snapped. I smiled widely and continued walking into the loft.

"Well, actually we can't. Boyd, Amethyst and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick!" Isaac replied cockily, throwing his and my bag down by the door. It pays to have a boyfriend who can open your locker with supernatural strength.

"With what? Brain damage?" Derek snapped. I bounded forward to see my worst enemy sitting on a spiral staircase.

"Actually, I have a stomache, Isaac has a migraine and Boyd here has, uh, explosive diarrhea," I sassed.

"Oh, Amethyst. Always a joy to have you around," Derek muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to stand by Isaac.

"We're here to protect you," Boyd stated. What? I was not told about this idea…

"You're here to protect me? Why is _she_ here? Because if you are, I'm in trouble," Derek replied, walking down the metal steps. I made a face at him and couldn't help noticing he looked perfectly fine, far from dead. Huh, weird right?

"Well, uh, Boyd here came up with a plan!" Isaac smirked, flipping through a book. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay FYI, if this backfires and hurts Derek in any way, I want full credit!" Three sets of eyes turned to glare at me. I gave Derek my most innocent puppy face and shrugged. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit and I couldn't help cheering mentally. I made my worst enemy smile… Isaac sure as hell wasn't smiling. He cleared his throat to draw my gaze from Derek.

"Anyways, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up. He tied us up with electrical wires to push the current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that. But on a bigger scale," Boyd explained in an icy tone, brandishing a coil of wires.

"ARE WE GONNA STRANGLE DEREK?!" I hollered. Derek turned and glared at me.

"Why does your plan always consist of hurting me?" Derek asked. I shrugged and fiddled with a string on Isaac's shirt.

"Because I don't get along with you very well," I retorted. Which was kind of a lie. Over the course of two years, I'd started to warm up to the particularly hostile werewolf. To me, we were like a pair of bickering siblings. I had kept it to myself, but Derek was kinda hot… In a brooding, annoying, and dumbass kind of way… Isaac was cute in an innocent, adorable, and puppy-dog kind of way. While I had been comparing cuteness between the two men in front of me, Boyd had walked over and was dragging a hose that was spewing water. I jumped away from it and raised my eyebrows.

"A pool of electrified water can take up to fifty-million amps to kill a normal human. Less than the power it takes to turn on a lightbulb," Boyd told us, dropping the hose.

"Well that's comforting," Derek and I said in unison.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter to the building's electrical root, the current will keep coming. And anyone who steps in here… They'll get a pretty shocking surprise!" Boyd smirked.

"Especially someone who's barefoot!" Isaac chuckled.

"Cora! You need to go down to the school and tell that red-head to stop seeing the one from the Alpha pack!" Derek called. Cora appeared from practically nowhere and walked out of the loft.

I listened to music on my phone for a couple hours until the loft was flooded and Boyd had found a way to electrify the water. He tossed the wire in and shocks flew up from it. I jumped backward and stumbled into Derek.

"Is this gonna kill em?" I enquired.

"I hope so… We can't touch the water, we'll have to sit on those pieces of wood," Boyd told me. I nodded my head and moved for a piece of wood. Too bad there were only three of them. Derek plopped down next to me and put his head on his knees. I felt bad, but at the same time, I despised him. It was silent for a while before Derek whispered so softly I'm pretty sure Isaac and Boyd couldn't even hear.

"I heard you were kinda upset when everyone thought I died," my arch nemesis told me quietly. Can Scott ever keep his mouth shut?

"No, I wasn't. I was a little down, but I don't like you," I whispered back. Derek gave me a look of concern and raised his eyebrows. He knew I was lying. I was kind of fond of Derek but I had grown so used to hating him, I guess it had kind of become a routine.

"Say that last part again, slowly," Derek responded in a hushed voice. I was unable to calm my pounding heart.

"I… Don't… Like… You…" I gasped. Derek leaned forward, his lips sweeping the outside of my ear.

"Don't lie to me, Amethyst. Do I have to make you tell me the truth?" Derek whispered in a seductive tone. What the hell? Okay, no! I'm with Isaac, this stupid, handsome, arrogant Alpha was not going to seduce me into admitting I liked him a little more than what could be considered acceptable.

"You can try. I don't like you, seduction is only going to get you punc—OHOKAYTHEN!" I whisper-screamed. Derek's lips were pressed against my throat and I prayed that Isaac wasn't paying attention to us.

"I think you like that…" Derek mumbled. I leaned back against the wall and shook my head.

"Not the time for you to try and make me admit that I like you—DAMMIT! I hate you…" I muttered when I'd realized my mistake. Derek chortled softly in my ear.

"I knew it. You liked me all along," he responded. I rolled my eyes and shifted away.

"Keep in mind that I'm taken, Sour Wolf," I snapped playfully. Derek huffed and turned away.

"Why don't you break up with him?" Derek asked. I turned to look at him so fast that I got whiplash.

"No, Derek. Unless you're one-hundred and ten percent serious, no. In Spanish? Noh!" Just as he opened his mouth to fire back, Isaac interrupted.

"Isn't… The light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac asked, pointing at a box on the wall. Derek calmly got up and stepped in front of me.

"Yeah?" he growled.

"What if it's not?" Isaac questioned. Ah, damn. Some idiot had to come and ruin our whole plan? Typical.

"Someone cut the auxiliary power…" Derek explained quietly. Just as he said it, there was an electrical crackling sound and the lights went out. Isaac and Boyd jumped up. I scrambled backward into Derek. He caught me and shoved me back onto my feet. Slowly, he strode forward and stepped into the water. I braced myself for an electric shocking sound and a bunch of yelling. It never came. Derek continued into the middle of the loft, his shoes sloshing.

"Derek? What do we do now?!" I asked. It was silent for a few minutes before my response came.

"We fight…" Derek rumbled, his eyes turning blood red. Isaac, Boyd and I all stood next to Derek as the telltale creaking of the sliding loft door began. It slowly slid open to reveal Kali. I grabbed Isaac's hand and squeezed it. Derek was already in his wolf form.

"I gotta be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself, I'd just go for it. Find you. And kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them. And then I thought… What's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" Kali drawled on. Kali looked toward the entrance of the loft. Ethan appeared, subduing Ms. Blake. I saw a flicker of pain pass over Derek's face and my heart clenched. How very Derek-like of him, pretend to give a damn about me when he's with _her._

"What the hell?" Isaac muttered.

"You and me Derek. Or they tear both of them apart?" Both? Oh… I felt a pair of clawed hands clutch at my throat and I gasped as I was dragged backwards. Why in God's name did they want me?! Aiden dragged me backwards across the loft, despite protests from Isaac.

"Aiden! What do you want with me?!" I screeched. His claws pressed deeper into my throat and I had the good sense to be quiet.

"What do you say Derek? Think you can beat me one-on-one?" Kali taunted. Derek's red eyes flickered from my face and back to Kali. He jerked his head and Isaac and Boyd stepped back.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth!" Derek snarled. Kali released an earsplitting snarl. Derek launched himself at her and the fight began. Water sloshed and claws slashed. I saw Boyd texting someone and I hoped to god that he was bringing backup. Kali whirled and slashed Derek with her claws. I was already crying and I tried to look away but Aiden grabbed a fistful up my hair and jerked my head up to watch the fight. Jennifer was having pretty much a mental break down. When Kali slashed Derek again, Jennifer screamed something that sounded like a cry and the word stop. Kali rebounded off the wall and her claws knocked Derek's face to the side. I wanted to scream but decided against it. Derek was already having a hard time, two women screaming wasn't going to help. Derek had the upper hand on Kali now, or so I thought. She kicked him backward. Derek fell back into the water with a loud splash and I couldn't help whimpering a little. Kali was slicing a hole in Derek's shoulder and I flinched. Isaac was checking his phone now. Isaac ran across the water just as it began to crackle and spark with electricity. Isaac knocked Ethan and Aiden away and shielded me from the blast with his arms. Jennifer was ducked behind him. I buried my face in his shoulder and held my breath. Derek went down to his knees and Kali jumped up.

"Take him!" she roared. The twins rushed forward and grabbed Derek's arms, wrenching them upward. Kali lifted Boyd and plunged him down onto Derek's claws.

**_"NO! BOYD! NONONO!" _**I screamed, thrashing against Isaac.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon Derek! Make the smart choice, join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you!" Kali yelled, stalking out of the loft.

"Bitch!" I spat at her. She ignored me and left, the twins following shortly. Derek was shaking now, talking to Boyd. I broke away from Isaac when Derek dropped Boyd's lifeless body into the water. I ran to him, dropping to my knees beside Boyd. I ran to my brother when I saw him run into the loft. Cora dropped to her knees beside Boyd and started crying.

"Amethyst! Did they hurt you?!" Stiles asked. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"T-t-they d-d-di-did t-th-that!" I bawled, dropping beside Cora. We both cried together over the lifeless body of one of our best friends. Stiles had one hand on Derek's shoulder now. I wished it had been me instead of Boyd. Lydia had showed up by now.

Boyd was dead. The Alpha pack was going to kill Derek one way or the other.

What caused all this?!


	3. Visionary (and a note from me)

**Hey guys! So I'm going to do Visionary but instead of having Amethyst listen to Peter tell a flashback, she's going to go look for Derek. I'm pretty sure he was the warehouse where Ennis carved the spiral. I loved the episode but I mean, it would be boring and kind of a waste to listen to Peter blabber on about Derek and his girlfriend. In front of Amethyst? Baaaaaad idea…. Since this is what I call an OC chapter (one that doesn't have episode dialogue in it) there is a song. Song is Still Into You by Paramore. Derek is gonna be pretty AU in the chapter just because I want him to and he's upset about Boyd… This chapter takes place during Visionary, after Peter tells the story. Sorry for the short chapter. I spent most of my time writing that note to the Guest reviewer.**

**And to the guest review on my story, I have something to say about that.**

**Give them a couple chapters alright, you don't have to be so rude, God! Amethyst and Isaac are together (not for long) and she has mixed feelings for Derek (hence the title, Hate You Love You) and keep in mind, she thought Derek was DEAD until the last chapter. I know it says respect the reviews in the rules but that was not advice and it offended me pretty bad. I'm working on it and if you don't want to enjoy the "Love-Hate" between them, don't read my story. The whole thing is based on how Amethyst hates Derek but she loves him at the same time. They'll get together at some point. Jesus, what you wrote is just making me ****_really_**** angry. Next time, just ask nicely and maybe I wouldn't have to waste my time asking you to. Hope you don't do this on anyone else's stories because it hurt and angered me a lot. If you have something like that to say, PM me, don't leave it on ****_MY _****story! You could just WAIT for MY characters in MY STORY to get together. Maybe you could write your own story if you weren't so busy leaving unfriendly reviews on mine? Hmph.**

"I thought I'd find you here," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Go away. You hate me, it's not like you care," came the choked response. My black leather boots clicked on the cement as I crossed over to Derek.

"I care about you. I don't hate you, Sour Wolf. I actually care about you a lot more than I let on…" I responded, standing beside him. I thought bringing up the old nickname would snap him out of it, at least a little bit. It didn't.

_U need 2 come home its getting l8_

I read the text and frowned. My dad was strict about curfew now. I slowly put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me, tears forming in his green eyes.

"It's all my fault…" Derek murmured.

"It wasn't your fault, Sour Wolf. It'll be okay. If anything happens just give me a call," I crooned, kissing his cheek before turning and walking back to my black escalade.

**The Next Morning (Song for this SCENE is Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts)**

_"You're breaking up with me?!"_ Isaac roared.

"Isaac! I don't know! We just need to take a break! I can't focus! My first priority is finding out who is killing people and keeping my family safe," I shrieked. We had been going at it like this for an hour and my blood pressure was rising with every word.

"But why?! I can hear your heartbeat, you aren't telling me the full truth!" Isaac growled. I threw my hands up in exasperation and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I am! I've told you five times!" I snapped. Isaac rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"No, you aren't," Isaac yelled, his eyes flashing from blue to gold.

"_I found someone else!"_ I cried, finally telling him what I'd been holding in for the entire argument.

"Amethy—" the blue eyed werewolf began before I put my hand up for silence.

"Isaac, you should go," I commanded in an icy tone. I felt the air rush past me as Isaac stormed out the front door. When I heard the loud slam, I whirled around and flew to the kitchen, grabbing the phone. Stiles was somewhere with Cora and Peter. I punched Stiles' cell phone number and waited for him to answer. When it went to voicemail, I listened to the outgoing message.

"Heya! This is Stiiiiiiiiiilllleeeeeeesssssss! Sorry I missed your call and I'll get in touch with you as soon as possible!" I waited for the dial tone. By this time I was already wailing.

"Hey S-Stiles… It's A-Am… Please come home as soon a-as you g-get this…" I hung up and slammed the phone onto the kitchen counter. I just stood there for a while, my gray-black tears dripping onto the countertop. I heard the front door open and I looked up to see the concerned (and frazzled) face of my brother.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and crossed over to me. When he saw my mascara-streaked face, he opened his arms for a hug and I accepted, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and shushed me gently. When I'd ceased my crying, my brother held me out at arm's length and looked me over.

"Okay, Amethyst. What happened I haven't seen you this upset since mo—" Stiles began

"Don't say it! Isaac and I got into a fight and I broke up with him…" I murmured.

"Aw, Amethyst," I shuddered at the memory of the fight and sighed, pulling out of Stiles' grip.

"What did Peter tell you?" I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Well… You know how Derek has blue werewolf eyes and Scott has yellow? Apparently when Derek was 15… He had to kill his first love. He took an innocent life and it turned his eyes blue. If you haven't killed, your eyes are yellow," Stiles explained. I nodded in understanding before turning away from my brother and going to sit on the couch.

"Stiles? Can I ask you somethin'?" I asked.

"Sure, anything," Stiles declared.

"Will it always be like this?" I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Probably," Stiles answered softly.


	4. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Heyyyyyy guys! So about that note I wrote in the last chapter. My apologies if I offended anyone but that review just really hurt my feelings… Song for the first scene with Jennifer, Derek and Amethyst is Stop and Stare by OneRepublic… It really goes with it, don't you think? Let me know if you do :)**

* * *

The baby-blue jeep screeched to a stop and I jumped out, Stiles following shortly.

"Where is she?" I snapped, throwing my hands up.

"Over here!" Allison called. Stiles and I ran over to the two girls. Scott was getting off his bike/motorcycle thingy.

"Lydia?"

"It's the same thing, same thing as the pool! I got up, got into the car, headed somewhere totally different and ended up here… And you told me to call you if you found a dead body…" the strawberry-blond replied, making wild hand gestures.

"What?! You found a dead body?!" Stiles and I both yelled. Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not yet," was her response. I raised my eyebrows and turned toward my brother.

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet? Lydia, you're supposed to call us _after_ you find the dead body!" Stiles said in exasperation. Lydia shook her head and held up one finger.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again, you find the dead body from now on!" Lydia countered.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?! You're always the one finding the dead bodies!" Stiles retorted. We all looked up when we heard a yell from Scott.

"Guys! I found the dead body!" Scott yelled, staring at the Beacon Hills High School sign.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. It was _Tara!_ Blood was oozing down the side of the sign and I put my hand over my mouth. I backed away from the group of three until I was running toward Stiles' jeep. I sprang inside and slammed the door shut, resting my head on the cool glass of the passenger's side window.

**The next morning at school…**

Stiles and I crouched behind a beam, trying to listen in on a conversation going on behind my dad and some other detectives. We saw our dad say something to the other people he was talking to and walk in our direction. Stiles whirled around and tried to cover his head with a bookbag.

"Hey, hey, hey, back it up," our dad called. I rolled my eyes and shoved my brother.

"Nice going," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"I know what you're thinking and I know you got all these ideas about patterns, people dying in threes," my dad told us. I shifted uncomfortably and waited for Stiles to respond.

"Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed, actually!" Stiles snapped. I nodded my head.

"Stiles has a point!" I added.

"I got half the state including the FBI coming in. They aren't getting away with killing one of our own," my dad replied sullenly. At the reminder of Tara, I looked to my shoes and wriggled under Stiles' arm.

"Dad, they killed Tara… I mean, how many times has she helped us with our homework when we had to wait at the station for you?" I responded, staring at the wall behind him.

"Just uh… Get to class, okay?" I nodded my head and tugged Stiles' arm.

"Actually, I have somewhere I need to be. Give me a ride?" I begged, giving him my signature puppy-dog eyes. Stiles had _never_ been able to resist my puppy eyes.

"But—" Stiles started to object and I batted my eyelashes.

"Please, Stiles? Pleeease?" I begged. I saw a flicker of amusement pass over his face and I smirked, knowing I had won. We walked out to his jeep and I climbed in, buckling my seat-belt and eventually falling asleep. I hadn't slept at all. Stiles shook my shoulder when we reached Allison's house.

"Go on. Call when you want me to come get you?" I nodded and ruffled his hair before getting out and creeping toward the window. It wasn't too hard for me to get in, I mean, there was a ladder resting on the side of the house. Who else had been up here? I began descending up the ladder and once I'd reached the top, I popped my head through the window. Allison knew I was coming, it shouldn't scare her! When I saw her straddling Isaac with a knife to his throat, I paled and began to sweat.

"I-Isaac? What are you doing here…?" I asked, climbing the rest of the way through the window.

"Oh my god, Amethyst! It's not what it looks like!" Allison explained frantically. I held my hand up for silence and forced a laugh.

"No, it's fine. We uh… We broke up anyways," I responded, my voice shaking. Isaac rubbed the back of his neck and I stepped over to Allison.

"I think my dad is the killer," the girl blurted.

"What?!" I snapped my head up and looked at my friend with wide eyes.

"Come with me, I'll show you," she replied. Allison led Isaac and me down the stairs as my ex blabbered on.

"Ooookay, okay, hold on a sec… And your dads the killer?" Isaac asked I rolled my eyes and pushed past him to walk beside Allison.

"No, I don't think he is, or… I don't hope he is! I really hope he isn't," Allison snapped.

"You hope he isn't the serial killing dark druid who's been slashing people's throats?" Isaac sassed.

"Shut up, Isaac," I muttered.

"You guys gonna help me or not?" Allison asked. I nodded my head and walked over to a table.

"Yeah, just trying to get all the cards on the table here," Isaac mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and Allison began to shine a UV light on a map on the table.

"See these marks? There were five more bodies found but it doesn't say who they are," Allison told us, shining the light across the map. Isaac had a weird look on his face and he stepped backward.

"What're you doing?" I asked, looking at the map and back to him.

"Something I learned from my father. Take a step back, look at the whole picture. Sometimes you can see things you wouldn't notice if you were up close when all you're looking at are the details," Isaac clarified. I nodded my head along with Allison and stepped back to inspect the map. Allison stepped a little too close to Isaac and he looked at her for a second before turning back to the map. I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath at the two of them.

"Look at that, you see that?" Allison asked in alarm. I arched an eyebrow and waited for her explanation. She moved forward and lifted the map off the table.

"Oh… Whoa!" I whispered in astonishment.

"What is that?" Isaac questioned.

"Five-fold knot. It's a Celtic symbol," Allison replied. I held back a gag when Isaac took Allison's hand and moved the light over the golden circles on the knot.

"Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers… Guardians…" we all whispered in unison as they shined the light over each circle.

"Guys! I need to go… I feel kind of sick all of the sudden," I muttered, feeling bile rise in my throat. Without waiting, I grabbed my bookbag off the floor and sprinted from the house. Allison and Isaac had it handled. By the time I'd made the long, terrifying walk to school, it was almost lunchtime. What I saw next shocked me to my core. Derek was standing there, under the parking garage. Just as I went to open my mouth and call his name, Jennifer ran up. I ducked behind the wall of the garage and watched the two. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her a few inches off the ground. When she kissed him and he kissed back, I felt my heart shatter. I choked back my tears and continued watching.

"Where the hell have you been and don't say you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single worst excuse I've ever heard… Oh, god, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?" Ms. Blake rambled. Actually, I don't have much respect for her now. Jennifer rambled.

"I'm here now… And you are safe, trust me. Derek whispered. It was tearing me to pieces to watch this, but I couldn't look away.

"I haven't felt safe. Partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened," Jennifer blabbered. I blinked back tears at Derek's words.

"They're not gonna hurt you," Derek replied. Of course, he didn't care if they hurt _me. _Then, of all the good things, the bell rang.

"I swear, some days I wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell!" Jennifer griped. I saw Derek smiled and then I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried silently and continued watching them. I don't know why I didn't leave. Mostly for fear they would see me.

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek smiled, looking down at her. I inhaled a deep breath, a little too loudly from the way I saw his eyes flicker to the side for a split second. He knew I was here, I should be running.

"I can't. I have three more classes today and I put this recital together for tonight… I organized it to… Honor the losses at the school and now it just sounds really stupid, doesn't it?" Jennifer responded. I couldn't stand her, this gave me all the more reasons.

"No, it sounds perfect," Derek susurrated. I allowed myself to intake another breath, which, of course, he heard. It was silent for a few minutes before they kissed again, this time longer and slower. I wiped my mascara-streaked eyes with the back of my hand. Jennifer pulled away from Derek and began to walk away. The wind began to blow as she did. Oh, crap. I had to get out of here now! Derek was still facing her, maybe that would give me time to at least get to where he couldn't see me. Just as I turned and began to sprint from the wall I was hiding behind, I heard him call my name. I wiped my cheeks with my hand and stopped running. He was staring at me, arms folded. No, I couldn't face him after that. I turned and tried to walk away, but he dashed forward and grabbed my arm. I tried to yank it out of his grip, but his supernatural strength gave him the advantage.

"Let go, Derek," I snarled, trying to free myself without letting him see my face. Of the few times he has ever laid a hand on me, I usually called him a Sour Wolf and told him to back off, not this time.

"No," he replied coolly. I finally got the courage to look up at him and when he saw my face, his smirk dropped. His grip loosened slightly and I took the opportunity to wrench my arm from his hand. My tears had started again, but he didn't care. All he cared about was _her_ and I hated them both right now.

"Hope you're happy," I whispered before turning and fleeing past him, toward the school.

"Amethyst, wait!" Derek called to me. I whirled and glared at him, wishing I could punch him, but he'd probably break my arm.

"Why don't you go pour out your heart to Jennifer? I have more important things to do than suck face in a parking garage. I'm _trying_ to save lives. You're doing the opposite," I snarled. I heard him say something, but I wasn't listening. When a hand hooked around my elbow and caused me to stumble, I screamed. He was already with Jennifer, what did he want with me? God. I turned slowly to look at him and raised my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Am," Derek whispered. He had _never _called me Am. Ever. I mean, in the two years I've known him, the only things he called me were "her" "she" "it" "Amethyst" and some _other _names that I won't repeat.

"Don't. You. Dar—" I hissed. I was cut off when Derek whirled me around and pulled me to his chest.

"Amethyst. Do me a favor and shut up," he whispered gently. I looked up at him and shook my head. Subconsciously, my arms (who seem to have a find of their own lately) reached up and wrapped around Derek's neck.

"Can't do that, Sour Wolf. We all know that's how I annoy you best!" I mumbled. Slowly, achingly slow, Derek leaned forward until his lips were on mine. I was eager to kiss back and I leaned into his touch as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was falling for my enemy, the one I was supposed to hate till the end. I allowed one of my hands to graze Derek's neck as I pulled away, the other remained around his neck. The bell shrilled again and I rolled my eyes, resting my head on Derek's chest.

"Another bell… Don't go to class…" Derek said against my skin. I laughed and smiled up at him. His pleading green eyes searched my face for a sign that I was giving in, but I didn't.

"I'm sorry… I have another class. Which would be your girlfriend's class," I heaved a sigh and wished school could just wait.

"Go ahead. I'll surprise you later, though. Payback for spying on me," Derek threatened playfully. I twirled out of his strong arms and immediately the chill of the wind gripped me like a pair of claws.

"You just kissed me, Sour Wolf. Wasn't that payback?" Derek shook his head.

"No," he replied as I breezed back to him.

"Well, because you threatened payback on me, I'll get my revenge now!" I chirped before standing on my toes and kissing him as quickly as I could before breaking away and doing it again, teasing him. Once I'd done it for the fourth time, Derek's eyes were flashing blue. He pulled me into his chest and nipped my neck, leaving a small bite mark. I shivered and ducked my head into his shoulder so he couldn't continue.

"Quit doing that before I change my mind and rip your throat out instead," he demanded.

"Fine. I'm late for class, I need to go," I taunted. I wasn't really going to leave, what woman in their right mind would? Derek moved in for another kiss, but we were stopped by the screeching of tires. Derek didn't bother to look up.

"Your brother… Go, I'll see you some other time," he whispered into my ear, nibbling at it gently. I was tempted to ignore my brother, but then he was start honking and cursing, I didn't have a lot of options. I saw Stiles watching me with an expression that was the _picture_ of disgust. Just for good measure, I brought Derek into a liplock before pulling back and running to the jeep. I saw that Cora was inside and that her head was bleeding. I arched an eyebrow, shocked Derek didn't notice.

"One, why were you with my brother in a parking garage? Two, we have a problem," Cora asked, not looking at me.

"Long story, don't have time, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to tell dad about… You know… And I need you both to help me. By the way, Amethyst. Nice bruise ya got there. Good luck hiding it from dad!" Stiles snapped. My hand flew to my neck and I groaned, laying down on the backseat.

"I'll find a way to cover it up," I snapped, staring at the ceiling. Tell dad? About werewolves? How fun… I drifted off with memories of Derek and me…

Stiles was pacing around his room, I was leaning on the wall and Cora was sitting on Stiles' bed, arms folded. My dad was in the corner, looking impatient. After a debate I wasn't listening to, Stiles grabbed a chessboard.

"Dad, the reason you're losing the game is because you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board," Stiles rambled, opening the chess set. I plopped down next to Cora and rolled my eyes.

"Get comfy, this might take a while," I muttered, playing with a hangnail. By the time I looked up, Stiles had taped pieces of paper to the chess pieces and my dad was getting mad.

"Scott. And Derek. Are werewolves?!" my dad asked in his no-nonsense tone.

"Yes," Stiles responded, nodding his head.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" my dad asked again.

"Hunter!" I growled, growing fed up with this entire situation. He wasn't going to believe us.

"Along with Allison and her father," Cora added. I nodded my head and looked to Stiles.

"And Deaton, my friend the veterinarian is a _kanima?_"

"No, no, no, he's a druid! Or, we think," Stiles explained.

"So who's the kanima?" my dad questioned. Just shut up and believe us!

"Jackson!" Stiles snapped.

"No, Jackson's a werewolf!" my dad pointed out. I rolled my eyes and cursed violently.

"Jackson was a kanima first and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf now he's in London!" Stiles said in a tone that screamed "exasperation."

"Well who's the Darak?" my dad inquired. I stifled a laugh by covering my mouth with my hand.

"It's Darach," Stiles muttered.

"We don't know yet," I told them, standing up and going to Stiles.

"But it was killed by werewolves?"

"Slashed up and left for dead, we think," I commented briskly. My dad heaved a sigh and leaned back in the chair he was currently seated in.

"Why was Jackson the kanima?" Really? BACK on the Jackson train… C'mon dad, really?

"Because sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are," Stiles stated.

"And what shape would an extremely confused and anger by the second father take?" dad growled. I jumped up before he could continue.

"Dad it's all true! Stiles isn't messing around, this is one-hundred-percent true!" I yelled.

"Uh, that would be more of an expression… Like the one you're currently wearing," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Dad I can prove it! She's one of them, a werewolf!" I barked, pointing at Cora.

"Amethyst, Stiles! Enough!" my dad roared.

"Cora, now!" I ordered.

"Dad, please just watch this!" Stiles demanded. I heard a _thump_ and I whirled around to see Cora lying on the floor, blood pooling from her head.

"Call an ambulance!"

The ambulance had driven us all to the hospital and Stiles was pacing around the hospital, talking on his phone. I stood up when I heard him say Tara.

"There's dozens up them Scott, their all headed home!" Teachers? I grabbed Stiles hand and pulled the phone to my mouth.

"They're all going to the recital!" I growled. Stiles took the phone back and hung up after some hushed words I couldn't understand.

"Where's Cora?" I snapped my head up at a familiar voice.

"Derek! The doctors are looking her over, she should be fine soon, and they'll let you see her in a bit. Listen, you need to sit down, I have something to deal with!" I told him when I saw my dad and Stiles walk by.

"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Stiles questioned. I sped up my walking until I was beside my brother.

"Nothing," my dad muttered.

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried to break through the circle of mountain ash!" I spoke in an angry tone, one I only used during major situations.

"I don't know what I saw," my dad replied. I knew he was trying to end the conversation.

"Dad, you saw something that you can't explain!" Stiles was trying so hard to get him to believe.

"Stiles, I've seen a lot of things I can't explain. That doesn't make them supernatural and it doesn't make them real. They just found another body, that's real. That's the lead I'm following," my dad barked. I shrunk back and let Stiles do the talking. I was scared of my dad yelling, I wasn't used to it… After my mom died, he used to yell a lot, it was really scary. Not as scary as things were about to get.

"Dad! Another teacher is gonna die if you don't start listening!" I pleaded. He finally snapped.

**_"I'm listening, I have been listening!" _**My dad screamed. I cowered into Stiles' arm and he put it around my shoulders. My dad opened his mouth like he was about to say something and I spoke up when he was about to turn away.

"You just don't believe. Mom would've believe us. Let's go, Stiles," I called. My dad stopped walking and I grabbed my brother and dragged him down the hall of the hospital. Stiles hustled me into his jeep. The ride to the school was silent. I jumped from the jeep before it stopped moving and ran into the school. I almost collided with Ms. Morrel. I mumbled an apology before running into the performance hall. I saw Scott standing with Lydia and I rushed over. I saw they were in a conversation and I shook my head, stepping to the side. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched Derek's number in. It picked up on the first ring.

"Amethyst?"

"Hey. Everything alright? I'm sorry I can't come down, I have to be at the recital," I explained, wishing I was there instead of here. I heard a mumbled sound in the back and a lot of rustling.

"Hey, I'm here," I heard Derek say. I heard him say something about not leaving.

"Cora wake up?" I questioned into the phone.

"Yeah. Amethyst, I'm staying here. I'll…"

"I know, Sour Wolf. I'll give you a call if anything happens," I told him gently.

"Thanks… Bye, Am…" Derek whispered.

"Bye, Derek," I responded softly before snapping my phone shut. I saw Lydia check her phone just as Allison, her father and Isaac entered. I locked eyes with Isaac for a split second before crossing over to Scott. We all looked to each other when we realized that Lydia was missing. Together we sped out of the school and burst through the outside doors, all screaming for Lydia. Scott was searching for her with his weird werewolf eyes.

"She's not answering texts," Stiles exclaimed. Suddenly Scott pushed his hands over his ears and grunted in pain, dropping to his knees.

"Scott?" I asked in horror. Scott jumped up and we began to run toward the school building. I was ahead of my brother and the werewolf with us. I exploded into the school and heard yelling.

"Drop it!" Scott had caught up with me and was already in werewolf form. What I saw made me wish I was a sacrifice. Lydia was in a chair, Jennifer behind her. But, there was my dad too. He had a knife in his shoulder. Oh. My. God. Scott let out an earsplitting roar as I processed it all. _Jennifer_ was the killer? Scott ran forward, leapt over a row of stacked chairs and desks and landed neatly in front of Jennifer. He swiped at her with his claws, but missed each time. Jennifer pushed him and he flew several feet through the air, hitting the desks and chairs with a loud slam.

I rushed forward, not thinking through what I was going to do. Without even batting an eyelash, she pushed me. I repeated the same actions as Scott did. I was sent flying through the air and slammed into the cement wall behind me. When Jennifer looked toward the door, I saw my brother. She shoved a desk toward the half-open door, sealing my brother out.

**"****_STILES!" _**I screamed. I coughed and sent a spurt of blood onto the floor. I angled my eyes up when I saw my dad had gotten onto one knee, aiming the gun at Jennifer.

"There was a girl, years ago. We found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" my dad interrogated, never lowering the gun.

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with all the knowledge and strategy," Jennifer hissed, beginning to run forward. My dad fired the gun. Jennifer grunted in pain, but it didn't slow her down.

"Stiles…" I whispered, looking up at the window on the wooden door. My brother was watching with a horrified expression. No, horrified can even describe this.

"Healers," Jennifer continued. Then she lunged, grabbing the knife that was in my dad's shoulder. Lydia was screaming and so was I. My dad cried out in pain as Jennifer pushed the knife deeper into him and slammed him against the desk.

**_"DAD!" _**I yelled, even though I knew it would do no good.

"Warriors! Guardians. Virgins," Jennifer hissed. She grabbed my dad's badge and crunched it. The badge fell to the floor. On the last word, Jennifer _kissed_ my dad. Then… I looked away. I heard a screaming-screeching noise and I turned back. It was only a few feet away from me, the Darach. It had pale white skin and its face was slashed to no end. I attempted to get up, but the pain in my ribs stopped me. Jennifer slammed her fist into my dad's head, knocking him out cold. Then, she grabbed his body and jumped through the window. Stiles had forced open the door and Scott had gotten up.

"Dad?" my brother called. Though I was in agonizing pain, I slowly (very slowly) got to my feet. Scott had blood dripping down his face.

Jennifer was the Darach.

She was going to kill my dad…


	5. The Overlooked

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry the last chapter was so all over the place. I wanted Amethyst to see Isaac and Allison, but I wanted her to see Derek and Jennifer also. Sorry! Do you guys know how HAPPY AND EXCITED I AM RIGHT NOW? I went to edit something for this story and I had FIVE POSITIVE REVIEWS! OHMAIGAWD! I jumped up and started screaming when I read what the reviews said! Thanks so much guys and I'll give everyone a little note, because I'm feeling weird and nice today.**

**Deerek lover:**

**They will be, trust me :3 This chapter is The Overlooked and when Amethyst, Derek and Jennifer all get locked in an elevator… Not gonna be pretty, hint hint xD! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**MMFDFanatic:**

**Two reviews? Thanks! It usually takes me a day or two to finish one chapter because I have to go through and type down what the characters say, plus Amethyst and scenes with her, lol. Thanks again! :)**

**Joslyn:**

**I will, don't worry :D thanks for your review! **

**Heavyra1n:**

**Ohmaigawd thank you so much! I got the idea when I was watching TW (the episode where Derek seduces Erica into the pack) and I wrote a scene that was similar to the one between Derek and Erica and I intended to post it as a one-shot but I never did and I don't think I will until a lot later, it doesn't make a lot of sense or go with the storyline. The character in the one-shot hated Derek and I decided to do a different character, same plot idea. With Stiles and Am, yeah, I love to write scenes with them! I'll touch more on why they get along so well in the next few chapters. I'm going to do a Stiles X OC at some point and Am will make an appearance :D! **

**Leah Tatyana Nicole**

**Thanks! I'll be updating as much as I can, I'm going to try and finish this story before Season 3b starts so I can just jump right on the train :3**

**Also, just for fun, I decided I would have Amethyst use an all-famous Stiles line, even though it hardly makes that much sense since Jennifer is a Darach and not a werewolf. **

**LAST ****thing, lol. I am addicted to the song "Only Human" by Tim McGraw and I think it explains everything between Amethyst and Derek really well. It would mostly be what Derek thinks of Amethyst. I think the lyrics just really relate to the two of them. There are two singers in the song and (this sounds ****so**** weird) but I feel like Tim Mcgraw (first singer in the song) would be Derek's POV and the second guy (Idk who he is) would be Amethyst's POV. That sounds sooo weird but the song is just PERFECT for them. God, I have the longest author notes… Also, look out for a Bom-qui-qui reference xD**

* * *

"Derek! Derek!" I screamed, bursting into the loft. He jumped up from the bed and I ran to him, throwing myself into his arms.

"What happened? What's going on?!" he asked in alarm.

"Jennifer! S-she's the Darach! She tried to kill Lydia and she… She too-took my d-da-dad!" I wailed. Derek's eyed widened and he shook his head.

"No, no. Not Jen—"

"I swear if you say "not Jennifer" I will rip your throat out! Stiles, Lydia and Scott were there! Derek, she's the one killing people!" I growled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shaking him. Stiles and Scott into the loft.

"Derek, she is! She has our dad! Snap out of your little daze and, I can't _believe_ I'm saying this, but would you _fall back in love with my sister_?!" Stiles screamed. Derek shook his head slightly.

"Sorry. If what you're saying is true, Jennifer is going to come here soon. Amethyst, go and hide behind that wall and whatever happens, just try and stay close to me. I don't want anyone getting hurt, so only come out when I tell you to. Stilinski, Scott, go behind that wall and _stay_ until I tell you, got it?" Derek replied, making gestures at the walls we needed to go to. In the years I've known him that is probably the most I've ever heard Derek say. He grabbed my arm and dragged me behind the wall. I hadn't been able to stop shaking since I left Allison's house. When we were behind the wall, Derek took me into his arms and I flinched at the pain in my ribs.

"I hurt my ribs when she through me on the wall," I explained in a hushed voice. Derek took my hand and I watched, mesmerized. The pain from my side faded and the veins on his hand and arm turned black.

"Better?" Derek questioned. I nodded my head and leaned into him.

"We're all gonna die," I murmured. I knew it was true. _Someone_ was going to die and it would probably be me or my brother, if we're being honest here. Before Derek could respond, I heard the sliding door creaking open.

"Derek? Derek where are you?!" Jennifer called. I locked eyes with Derek and squeezed his hand before letting it go.

"I'm right here," Derek called, walking away from me.

"Oh thank god!" Jennifer murmured, running to him. They embraced for a moment and I gagged.

"Dial it down," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Something happened, at the recital, at the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, any of it from them!" Jennifer continued. I rolled my eyes at how fake she was, it disgusted me. Derek was silent for a while.

"From who?" he finally asked. I swore under my breath and wished we could just slash her throat and be done here.

"Scott, Stiles, Amethyst. They're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? Trust me," Jennifer pleaded. I bit my tongue to keep from walking out and screaming at her.

"What is it?" Derek asked, deadly calm. I don't know why he wasn't freaking out right now.

"Promise you'll listen to me?" Jennifer begged. I had the feeling it was about to get violent.

"Yeah, promise," Derek murmured. Jennifer leaned forward and kissed him. I could tell he wasn't kissing back and I smirked. Amethyst one, Jennifer zero! When Jennifer pulled back from Derek, I knew that she knew.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Derek turned toward where I was, then looked at the wall where Scott and Stiles were hiding. I stepped out and stormed over to Derek and Jennifer, spitting out words like a mad cat.

"Listen, lady! You better back off or I'll get an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your—" I was making hand gestures, showing exactly where I intended to shove it. Scott interrupted.

"Amethyst! I think she gets it," he told me. I rolled my eyes. Jennifer and Derek ignored me.

"So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" Yes, lady! Because it was! We watched you drag my dad through a glass window! At the memory I felt tears beginning to form.

"Told him you're the one killing people," Scott hissed. I folded my arms across my chest, glaring daggers at Jennifer.

"Oh, that's right, committing human sacrifices. Cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour so I can get back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day? That makes perfect sense," Jennifer laughed nervously.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked, a tear rolling down his cheek. Seeing my brother cry made me cry, it always does. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You know you took him! Just tell us where he is?" I cried.

"How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this!" Jennifer beseeched.

"Do you know what happened to their father?" Derek asked in an icy tone.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia!" Scott growled.

"Lydia? Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that!" Jennifer wailed.

"Then what do you know?" Derek snapped.

"I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. One that they can't prove, by the way!" Jennifer replied, looking from Derek to Scott. Scott held up a glass jar filled with red powder.

"What if we can?"

"What is that?" Jennifer questioned. She was scared now, I could tell.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure. Meaning you can use it and it can be used against you," Scott explained, undoing the top on the small jar. Derek and I began to back up.

"Mistletoe?!" Jennifer roared. Scott flung the contents of the jar at her and Derek pulled me back a few steps. The red power floated in a cloud around Jennifer as she began to scream. Then, the face of the Darach appeared. I let out a small scream and stumbled back. Jennifer became… Jennifer again. Derek was looking at her with an angry and shocked expression. It was silent, but then she tried to run. Before she had even taken two steps, Derek had her by the throat, claws out.

"Oh god…" I muttered.

"Derek, wait, wait! You need me!" Jennifer screeched.

"What are you?!" Derek snarled, lifting her off the floor.

"The only person who can save your sister! Call Peter, call him!" Jennifer implored. Still holding her by the neck, Derek pulled out his phone and punched the number in. I heard Peter's voice on the other end of the line, I couldn't make out what he was saying though.

"Mistletoe?" Derek asked. Peter said something else and Derek hung up the phone. Jennifer began to gasp for air as the werewolf holding her throat lifted her higher.

"Derek, what're you doing?!" Scott yelled.

"Her, life, it's in my hands!" Jennifer gasped.

"Stop, Derek, stop!" Stiles commanded, rushing forward.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him!" she panted.

"Derek!" Scott yelled. He wasn't going to listen to them.

_"Derek, stop!" _I screamed. As soon as the words left my both, Derek released Jennifer and she felt onto the floor. He stepped back toward me and I placed my hand on his arm.

"That's right. You need me. All of you," Jennifer told us in an arrogant voice. Derek grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Scott, Stiles, we're going to get Cora. Amethyst stays with me," Derek growled, not taking his eyes off Jennifer. Stiles and Scott agreed and we all went running to the car. I climbed into the backseat, Derek in the drivers and Jennifer in the passenger. The only sound was the sound of thunder and rain outside the car windows. It was silent, until Jennifer decided to start flapping her jaws.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run. You wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do," Jennifer rambled.

"Shut up," Derek snapped, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You need to hear the whole story Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are!" Jennifer continued.

"My fist and your face are about to be very connected, shut up will you? We don't want to hear it and he could kill you in a flat second. So **_SHUT UP_**!" I threatened. Jennifer was quiet for the rest of the ride. Occasionally I'd see Derek's green eyes flicker to the rearview mirror to look at me. The rain was coming down in sheets now. Just for fun, I took the pleasure of kicking Jennifer's seat every few minutes until Derek glared at me. Finally we had reached Beacon Hills Hospital. I jumped out of the car, waiting on Derek. I saw Scott and Stiles get out of the jeep, Stiles holding a bat. Derek yanked Jennifer from the car.

"What's that?" Scott yelled over the sound of the rain.

"What, you got claws, I got a bat!" Stiles yelled back. Derek was holding Jennifer by the arm as we walked through the hospital like we owned it.

"Scott! Scott! What're you doing here? The hospitals evacuated!" someone yelled. We all stopped in our tracks and turned to see Melissa.

"We're here for Cora!" Scott explained.

"All of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Melissa questioned.

"Mom, just trust me on this, you need to get out of here. Right now," Scott stated.

"The hospital is supposed to be evacuated in thirty minutes, we've got two ambulances that are coming out, and one is ten minutes out the other's twenty, Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage," Melissa told us all the crucial information and we hopped into the elevator. Jennifer stumbled in after Derek. I huddled close to my brother, wanting to be far away from Jennifer.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help," Jennifer grumbled.

"You haven't been helping a lot lately," I snapped, peering over Derek's shoulder. We stopped on the second floor and Derek dragged Jennifer from the elevator. The lights flicked as I bounced up to his side and peeked into the room. Cora was gone. The only proof she'd ever been there was a puddle of black blood on the floor.

"Derek," Scott whispered, pointing to the drips of black blood leading to a closed door. I heard grunting and roaring and the door flew open. Peter slid across the floor and looked up at Derek, who had this adorably cute and confused expression on his face.

"We got a problem. Big problem!" Peter clarified, looking at the door he'd just been thrown out of.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. There, right in front of us, was the mega alpha, Ethan and Aiden. Derek had shifted into his werewolf form. I backed up into Stiles and shut my eyes. This wasn't going to end well. Derek was already losing. The giant alpha slammed him against the wall. Scott, who was also wolfed out, ran forward, rebounding off the wall. He missed the first shot and I looked to my brother who was looking behind the giant alpha. Cora! She was lying on the floor. Stiles tugged my arm and bent down to Peter.

"Help me!" he whispered. The former alpha, Stiles and I sprinted for her body. The mega alpha had Scott pinned against the wall. They were talking, but I didn't hear any of it. All I saw was Jennifer backing toward the elevator.

"Derek!" I screamed, pointing to Jennifer. His head snapped up just as the elevator doors closed. The mega alpha was chasing us. Stiles had Cora slung over his shoulder and we all fled down the corridor. Our group busted through hallway after hallway until we reached some sort of surgery room.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek yelled. He shoved open a door when I realized my brother was missing. He was by the door we had just come from, bat at the ready.

"No, Stiles, don't!" I cried, trying to run toward him. Derek hooked a clawed hand around my elbow and held me back. Then, the mega alpha burst through the door. Stiles slammed the bat on its head and the wood splinters flew everywhere. The mega alpha let out a menacing snarl and my brother began backing away from it. Scott let out the one of the loudest growls I've ever heard and jumped up, knocking a light from the ceiling. It swung down and smacked mega alpha right in the face. We continued down a hallway and into another room. I stayed by Derek's side.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter questioned.

"He's close," Derek responded, slamming the double doors.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Peter inquired. Scott shook his head.

"What does that mean? Does that mean she's gone?" Stiles growled.

"Be quiet!" Derek snapped at him.

"Are you telling me to be quiet? You're telling me what to do now when your psychotic, mass-murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated, by the way, has my dad tied up somewhere, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles snarled.

"Am I the _only_ non-murdered you've dated?" I added in. Both of them turned to glare at me.

"Stiles, they're still out there!" Scott told the two.

"A-a-and they want her, right? Which means now _we don't have her either_! So my dad and Cora are both dead!" I hissed.

"Not yet," Scott murmured, walking over to Peter.

"Is she dying?" I whispered.

"She's definitely not getting any better," Peter told me. He'd always been particularly fond of me for whatever reason.

"There has to be something we can do, we have to help her!" Scott countered. The double doors burst open.

"You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. There is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe." I felt bile rise in my throat at Jennifer's voice. Derek lunged forward, knocking a table over.

"Derek, wait!" I shouted, putting both hands on his chest and shoving him back.

"She was trying to get out!" he roared.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed, you can't blame me for that!" Jennifer retorted.

"If you wanna show you're one of the good guys then heal her!" Stiles barked, motioning at Cora.

"Not until I'm safe," Jennifer said blankly. I held out a hand in front of Derek to keep him from lunging at her.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuading her! Let's torture her!" Peter piped up.

"I second that!" I hollered, throwing an arm around Peter. See, this is why I've always gotten along with him! Well, minus the time he locked me in a school and tried to rip my throat out and made blood spurt out of Derek's mouth…

"Works for me!" Derek growled, trying to go for Jennifer again. I put a hand on his chest and he growled. I made a face.

"Save it for someone who it'll actually scare, Sour Wolf," I muttered. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion… Ex-excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave, you have ten minutes," Scott's mom's tearful voice flooded over the intercom.

"He's not gonna hurt her," Jennifer explained.

"Shut up!" Derek and I both yelled.

"He won't! Scott, you know why! Tell them it's true," Jennifer replied in a deadly calm tone.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked Scott in the same tone-of-voice he used with me when I had been spying on him. When Scott didn't answer, Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Deucalion doesn't want just an alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his rank," Jennifer continued.

"A true alpha…" Peter murmured to himself.

"What's that?" Stiles asked in a confused voice.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott" Peter growled, looking at Scott with accusation.

"Doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here," Scott replied, turning to Jennifer.

"Scott, your mom!" Stiles said, raising his voice.

"My mom said there was another ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage and get to the last ambulance we can get out of here!" Scott explained. I picked up Derek's arm and dropped it over my shoulder. There, better.

"The twins aren't gonna just let us walk out." Really Peter? Just like you to throw a monkey wrench in our plans…

"I'll distract them," Scott countered.

"You mean fight them?" I asked.

"Whatever I have to do," was his response.

"I'll help you," Derek chimed in.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek!" Jennifer butted in. _Oh. No. She. Didn't. _

"Uh, _I'm sorry_ but I'm not going anywhere without Derek either and you can _back off_ right now before I decide to turn you over to the alphas!" I snarled, taking a step toward Jennifer. For a minute, she actually looked scared.

"I'll do it! But I prefer not to go out there without an advantage," Peter drawled.

"An advantage? Like what, a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat!" Peter replied sassily.

"Ooooh, burn! See, Peter, this is why I love you. Ew, nevermind…" I blurted. We all began to shuffle through shelves and drawers. Stiles held up a paddle-electrical-thing.

"What about these?" he asked.

"You know how to use those?" Derek questioned, turning to look at him.

"No…"

"Then put them down," I rolled my eyes and went back to looking through things. Scott held up a _massive_ needle and I shrieked, jumping back against the shelf. My brother and I have many things in common? One of them was our insane fear of needles.

"Epinephrine!" Scott called.

"That's only gonna make em stronger," Derek replied, shaking his head.

"How strong?" Peter questioned, turning around.

"Very," I replied, walking over. Peter snatched the needle from Scott and jammed it into his shoulder. I winced and looked away. I kept my eyes shut until I heard the fighting begin. Stiles, Derek, Jennifer and I all ran the opposite Derek of the fighting werewolves. We fled to the garage.

"It's still here!" Stiles yelled. We ran to the ambulance and Stiles yanked the door open. My brother and my boyfriend (I think) loaded Cora into the ambulance.

"Derek, over here!" Jennifer called. I instinctively grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him back, silently asking if I could come with him. The corners of his mouth turned up the slightest bit and he nodded his head. There was a dead person lying in a pool of his own blood. I wish I hadn't come.

"Julia…." An eerie voice echoed. My head snapped up.

"Amethyst _get behind me,"_ Derek commanded. I did as he said, but I peered around him to see what was going on. Kali stepped from behind the truck, her clawed feet covered in blood. She twirled a key in her fingers.

"It is you," Kali sneered. Derek took a protective stance in front of me, his arms at his sides.

"You can't beat her on your own," Jennifer whispered.

"That's why we're gonna run," Derek stated. We began backing away until I was running faster than I'd ever ran in my life. I could hear pounding footsteps and I prayed that Derek was behind us. We looked around frantically for a place to go.

"The elevator!" Jennifer called. Derek looked at us and then to Kali, who was on our trail. He shoved a gurney at her and dived into the elevator. Kali hit the doors right as the closed. We were safe for now. The elevator jarred violently and I stumbled away from the elevator doors, right into Derek. I was leaning on him, my back to him. Though I was tempted to stay like this, it wasn't the right time because, ya know, _we're being chased by psycho killers! _I stepped away from him and the lights flickered off, then back on. Derek rushed forward and pried apart the doors, revealing a wall of stone.

"Great…." I muttered. Derek went back to us and looked toward the ceiling.

"If you're thinking of the service hatch, they bolt from the outside, you'd have to break it and all you'd do is end up creating a lot of noise and telling them exactly where we are!" Jennifer snapped.

"I'm telling you if you don't cut the sass, I will cut you!" I growled.

"Kali already knows!" Derek replied, looking at the ceiling and ignoring me.

"Not necessarily! She saw that we got in but she might not know that we didn't get out!" Jennifer explained. For once I agreed with her.

"Well, if I break through there, we can go to another floor!" Derek countered.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft!" Jennifer snarled.

"I have to agree here, Sour Wolf," I added. Derek went back to the doors.

"They'd rip my head off before you even got the chance to land a punch!" Jennifer tried to make him listen.

"I'd like to volunteer for that job!" I chirped. Both of them turned to glare at me. Derek pulled out his phone and started texting.

"De—" Jennifer began. Stop talking, gosh woman!

"This isn't the time to update your relationship status!" I growled.

"I'm texting Scott, shut up," Derek muttered. I rolled my eyes and made a face at him.

"Well you could've sai—"

"Don't move on our way," Derek read the text out-loud.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?" I said under my breath.

**Stiles POV**

"You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone is gonna get us outta this, it's Scott. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan… Well at least a plan B. I don't know now, I'm thinking that you were right. Maybe we are pretty much useless… Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies… I don't wanna find my father's body… Or my sister… I mean, when I was little, Amethyst and I couldn't stand each other… Then our mom died… I can't lose both my parents…"

**Amethyst POV**

The elevator was dead silent. Derek was staring at his phone screen, Jennifer was leaning on the wall and I was sitting in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Derek… I know what you're thinking. That I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us has been a lie, or that I'm evil, a bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought. Is that her real face? The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe… Is that what she really looks like? Julia Bicarri. That was my name," Jennifer was standing close to Derek now.

"I don't care," Derek growled icily. I stood up and put a hand on Derek's arm.

"I guess I should've changed it to something with different first letters… I think I read somewhere that people sometimes pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face—"

"Really, Jennifer? Your face? Come on that is the _oldest_ insult in the book!" I muttered. She glared at me before continuing.

"Your face, the one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize!" Jennifer rambled on.

"I still don't care," Derek interrupted, shaking his head.

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you're wondering exactly what happened?" Jennifer questioned. I rolled my eyes. _When_ was she going to stop trying to sweet-talk Derek? God, it was getting on my nerves too.

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack, mystery solved," Derek said roughly.

"I was Kali's emissary. I was the one she couldn't kill. For years, the Nematon's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then. You killed Paige in the root cellar. Sacrificing her there gave power to the Nematon. You gave it power again! You gave me power! Just enough to hold onto life a little longer, long enough to be found." Jennifer had been rambling on, fueling my fire with each word.

"How dare you? Bring that up in front of him? God, you really are evil!" I hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Jennifer. She rolled her eyes and continued a rant that I was sure Derek wasn't even listening to.

"You know mistletoe is important to druids but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Jennifer questioned.

"No," Derek answered. He was leaning against the wall now, arms folded. My feet were getting sore and I sat cross-legged on the floor beside him.

"Baulder, the son of Oden was the most beloved of the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frag, took an oath, from fire, water, stone, metal, every living thing that they would never hurt Baulder. At a gathering, they tested him. Stone, arrows and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. There was one god who wasn't go enamor to Baulder. The god of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frag had forgotten to ask mistletoe. A tiny, seemingly harmless plant and completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and he killed Baulder. Frag was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe under our door on the holidays. So we will _never _overlook it again. We were the overlooked, the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers to guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach the monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked!" Jennifer went on and on until I thought I would shove sticks in my ears. The sacrifices didn't loan her the power, she stole it from them.

"You killed innocent people!" Derek growled.

"So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again!" Jennifer taunted. Okay, first, she goes on a killing rampage. Second, she takes my dad. Third, she guilt trips my Sour Wolf about Paige and the color of his eyes! Wait a minute… I just called him _my _Sour Wolf… Oh dear lord this is not happening! I am not in love with Derek Hale, I am not in love with Derek Hale.

"You can't beat them," Derek remarked.

"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you right before he died what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse. You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total. Lunar. Eclipse?" If this lady wasn't a killing-machine I would've shoved my fist down her throat by now!

"We lose all our power," Derek murmured. Oh god… All their power? Okay, someone go plan a mass funeral… I heard the telltale buzzing of a phone. I read over Derek's shoulder.

"They have a plan? Okay, tell them to hurry it up, I'm getting claustrophobic!" I chirped happily. Derek rolled his eyes at my happiness. He went over to the elevator doors and pushed them all the way open. We waited. Nothing happened. I began to just figure that we were going to die in here. Then the lights began to flicker. Derek pressed a button on the elevator and it glowed with orange light.

"Derek, please, look at me," Jennifer commanded. I whirled around and saw… The Darach. The Darach slammed her (it… his…?) hand into Derek's head and slammed it against the wall, knocking him out cold. Then, the evil demon rebounded off the wall, snapped the ceiling panel like a twig, and was gone. I straddled Derek and began to shake him.

I screamed his name over and over, shaking him as hard as I could. Nothing. The elevator doors slid open to reveal Scott.

"Help him! S-she's gone!" I croaked out. Scott looked to the ceiling panel.

"Mom…" then he was gone.

"**_SCOTT! SCOTT WAIT!" _**Stiles screamed. I looked at him with tear filled eyes, begging him to help Derek. He didn't. He just turned and ran after Scott. I was frantic now, trying to wake Derek, praying for his eyes to open. I don't know how to preform CPR, I would've done it by now. I screamed and shook Derek until my voice was gone. He was going to die…

* * *

**I'm typing this on Microsoft word. ELEVEN PAGES! I've never typed that much in my life! Geez…**


	6. Alpha Pact

**Heyyyy guys! So I just read some HILIARIOUS recaps for TW and I laughed so hard I fell off my bed and I couldn't breathe. Why is it that every recap I read is always the funniest thing EVER?**

* * *

**_"DEREK?! DEREK COME ON!" _**My brother was seriously slapping the crap out of the unconscious Sour Wolf.

"Move it! All you're gonna do is slap him to death!" I snarled, shoving Stiles off Derek. I clenched my hand into a fist and sent it flying toward Derek's face. Of course, he had to scare me to death by waking up and grabbing my arm! I broke into a relieved smile and did the only sensible thing. I shrieked in surprise and scrambled off of him. Stiles helped me up.

"Where is she?" Derek asked. Seriously? Okay I know Jennifer was a mass murderer and all but don't worry about the terrified siblings! We're perfectly fine, not scarred for life because we've seen so many dead bodies that it doesn't even scare us anymore!

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom!" Stiles panted.

"She took her?" Derek gasped, looking around the room.

"Yeah, and if that isn't enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, so we gotta getchu outta here! The police are comin' right now and we gotta get you the hell outta here!" Stiles jabbered, talking so fast I could hardly understand what he was saying.

"What about Cora?" Derek questioned.

"With Peter and Isaac. We have to go!" Stiles barked, getting Derek to his feet. We all began to run as fast as possible down the hallway.

"Stiles! You gotta hold off the cops, we need to go!" I yelled over the sound of the rain. My brother tossed nodded his head and went running the opposite direction. Derek hustled me into his car and I leaned back against the faded leather seat.

"Amethyst, stay strong," Derek suddenly blurted.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Don't give up on this yet. I promise we'll find your dad, okay? Promise," Derek rambled, the car swerving madly. He was driving at eighty miles an hour in the pouring rain… Wow. We swerved into a parking lot that held two other cars and Derek jumped from the SUV.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison yelled.

"Stiles is still at the hospital, he's gonna hold off the cops for us!" Derek called, running to the car that I presumed Isaac had been driving. He lifted Cora's body out of the car and carried it to his. Isaac held open the door and I glared daggers, still furious at him.

"We have to go right now!" I shouted, staying out of Derek's way.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa!" I called back.

"What about Scott? Derek, where's Scott?" Allison yelled to the retreating back of the alpha. No answer. Derek pushed Isaac and me into the car. Yes, both I and Isaac were in a small space at the same time. I climbed into the front seat and Derek slammed the gas. By the time we reached his loft, I was panicking. Isaac and Derek lifted Cora from the car and carried her up to the loft. Derek put his sister on the bed and pulled a chair from the table beside us. I went up to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"It'll be okay…" I murmured. He didn't answer. Cora coughed out some inaudible words and Isaac walked up. I tensed visibly and his eyes slowly moved from my hand on Derek's shoulder to my face. I looked back to Cora.

"She's dying isn't she?" my ex questioned.

"I don't know…" Derek replied back, not taking his eyes off Cora.

"So what're you gonna do?" Isaac blurted. Now was _not_ the time.

"I don't know…" Derek repeated. Isaac took a half step away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wanna figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to keep people from getting killed, you were in here, rollin' around the sheets with the actual killer! Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing _nothing!_ Why do you do this to us, Derek? Is it all about the power? Are you bored? Are you lonely?" Isaac yelled. Okay, I've had a really bad day, he just sent me over the edge.

"**_ISAAC GET OUT! LEAVE, I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO OR WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET OUT!" _**I screeched, jumping up and putting both hands on his chest. I shoved my ex-boyfriend to the ground and Derek put a hand on my elbow.

"Amethyst—"

"Take your hand off me," I snarled, glaring at both of them.

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I find out how to help her," Derek murmured.

"There's NO TIME!" Isaac yelled before stamping off in a huff.

"I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. It's using it to excuse, shifting allegiance from one alpha to another. From you to Scott," Peter waltzed down the steps and stood by the window.

"Scott's not an alpha yet," Derek responded sullenly.

"But he's well on his way," Peter snipped. I rolled my eyes and went back to Derek. He took Cora's arm and held it to his own. His veins turned black, just like the other night when he took my pain away. Both the siblings breathing picked up considerably.

"Careful!" I warned.

"Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me," Derek said in between breaths.

"That's not exactly what she meant," Peter reprimanded. How many psychics were in this town?

"Huh?"

"I heard it's something only an alpha can do and with good reason," Peter continued.

"Which is?" Derek growled, standing up. I listened intently as Peter began to explain.

"You know how normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it, they bring it food from a kill, they regurgitate it into the mouth—" I interrupted him.

"Hold the phone, Dave! You want Derek to throw up food into Cora's mouth? _Gross!_ God, I thought the night you made blood gush out of his mouth was horrible…" I yelled. Both men turned to glare at me and Peter picked up where he left off.

"As I was saying, they even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain, they can be instrumental in healing their own," Peter finished his little speech and I could tell Derek was getting an impatient as I was.

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me!" he snarled. I sidestepped a little ways away from him. Angry Derek was usually Violent Derek.

"I'm telling you! I've heard it's possible," Peter snapped.

"How?"

"It's that spark of power that makes you an alpha. When you take her pain she draws on the power that gives you those special gifts, the power that heightens your senses. Your strength, the power that transforms your body. As an alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark that intensifies your eyes from a bright yellow to a searing red," Peter explained with excitement.

"If I can save her—"

"If… If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you," Peter cautioned, walking to the window. His voice held a note of suspicion that unnerved me in the slightest way. It was silent for a long, long time.

"How do I do it? By taking her pain?" Derek interrogated.

"And then some. Because there's a cost. That spark? Gone," Peter explained. Wow, way to bring down the room! Derek paced around and went to the bedside. Peter put two fingers on his chest to stop him.

"You gonna do it?" I questioned, crossing over to Derek. He nodded.

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this as you haven't exactly been alpha of the year but think about what else you'd be losing." Oh Peter, what would we do with you and your sarcasm?

"I don't care about power. Not anymore," Derek mumbled.

"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong but Kali's threat still stands, the full moon is tomorrow night and if you couldn't beat her as an alpha how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?" Peter grilled.

"I don't. Care," Derek snapped.

"What if this was exactly was Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power? Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital!" Peter snarled. I shrunk back a bit and listened to the debate.

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't be able to face the alphas _without her. _She wants you to come to her, it's all part of her little seduction and she is still seducing you! She needs you on her side," Peter growled. His words tugged at my heartstrings and I cleared my throat. This wasn't the best place for me to be at the moment. I mean, of course Derek still had his heart with Jennifer.

"Um… Guys? This is more of a family thing… I'm just… I'm gonna go…" I muttered, pushing past Peter and speed walking from loft. I didn't have a car, so I jogged, walked and ran all the way to Beacon Hills Highschool. Let me tell you, it was horrifying. Partly because I was afraid I was going to find a dead body, the other I was afraid I would get killed by a revenge-seeking Jennifer. I saw my brother and Lydia walking down the steps and I ran to them. Stiles was checking his phone.

"She has Allison's father… She has all three now…" Stiles whispered. Oh, God, no. I saw his hands start shaking and I watched him closely. His breathing picked up very quickly and he began to sweat.

"Stiles? You okay?" Lydia asked, her green eyes full of concern.

"He's having a panic attack! Get him into the locker room!" I shouted. No, no, no, no! This was not the time for anyone to be freaking out! We stumbled and slipped down the hallway until my brother was leaning against a row of lockers, shaking like a leaf.

"Try and think about something else, anything else!" Lydia commanded.

"Like what?" Stiles panted.

"Happy things, good things! Friends, family! Uhh, god, I mean uh, try and slow your breathing!" Lydia blurted.

"I-I can't!" Stiles stammered in between shaky breaths. Lydia took his face in her hands.

"No, no, Stiles, Stiles shhh, shhh, look at me!" Then she kissed him. Stiles just got kissed by his crush since third grade! I squealed and clapped my hands in excitement, despite the dire situation.

"H-how'd you do that?"

"I uh… I read once that… Holding your breath could stop a panic attack… So uh… When I kissed you… You held your breath," Lydia explained.

"I did?" I instinctively crawled under my brother's arm, trying to process everything that just happened.

"Yeah… You did…" Lydia whispered. Aw, these two are so cute together! If they could be in a fandom, I would go down with that ship!

"Thanks…. That was really smart…" my brother sniffled.

"If I was really smart… I'd tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor," Lydia laughed. I chuckled in response, but my brother didn't.

"Morrell…" he whispered. And the Scooby gang was off! We went sprinting down the halls and around sharp corners (which resulted in me falling on my butt… several times) until we reached the counselors office. We burst into the office to see an African-American woman sitting in a chair.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" I panted.

"No I thought this was gym class!" she snapped.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?" I growled.

"If I did I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes so how bout you three back out the door and wait your turn?" she sassed. I raised my eyebrows and started toward her, but Stiles pulled me back.

"We're not here for a session," Lydia snipped.

"Well I am and I've got some serious issues to work on," the woman was obviously not okay with us being here.

"Wait, you're Danielle, you're Heather's best friend!" Stiles piped up. Heather had been one of Stiles' best friends.

"I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week," Danielle explained.

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell is twenty minutes late?" Lydia asked.

"And I don't know why either, she's always on time," Danielle agreed.

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester, she was never late," Lydia admitted.

"Then she's not late, she's missing," Stiles thought out-loud.

"What if we're not the only ones who thinks she knows something?" I questioned.

"I wanna know what she knows," my brother muttered, hopping over to the desk and flipping through it.

"What are you doing?" Danielle shouted.

"Trying to find Morrell!" I snapped.

"Those files are _private_," Danielle snapped back. I rolled my eyes at her and waited for Stiles to find whatever he was looking for.

"Yeah, she's kinda right…." Lydia trailed off. Stiles held up a manila folder.

"That one's yours!"

"Lemme see that!" Lydia snatched the file and began to flip through it. I saw her drawing.

"Lydia, that's your drawing!" I told her.

"I know, it's a tree," she responded. Duh it was a tree!

"Yeah, it's good too!" Danielle added. I arched an eyebrow at her and turned back to the file.

"No, that's the same tree. The same one I always see you drawing in class!" Stiles explained, raising his voice. I turned to my older brother and raised my eyebrows.

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees," Lydia said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, but's the exact same one, don't you see?" Stiles jumped up and shuffled through Lydia's bag, pulling out a notebook. He flipped through the pages, revealing the exact same tree every time.

"Okay, you can have my session, you got bigger issues!" Danielle commented, grabbing her purse and leaving the room. We flipped through the pages, seeing the same thing each time.

"What is this?" Lydia asked. She was in tears. That's when I noticed something. I took the notebook from my brother and turned it upside down.

"I know where they are…" Stiles whispered.

"Where?!" Lydia and I both yelled.

"It's the Nematon, it's where she's keeping them it has to be!" Stiles explained.

"Stilinskis!" a voice shouted. I whirled around and saw the man who just-so-happened to be one of my worst enemies, after Derek and Jennifer, of course. Scott's father. Stiles cursed under his breath and turned to us.

"Go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, they'll know where it is! Tell them it's the root cellar, they'll know," Stiles told us. Agent McCall came over to Stiles and me. I whirled and went running down the hall after the strawberry-blond. Lydia drove us to Derek's loft. The door slid open to reveal Peter. Oh lord…

"You…" Lydia whispered.

"Me…" Peter answered in a quiet voice.

"You…" Lydia repeated.

"Me… Derek, your girlfriend and her friend are here!" Peter called.

"I'm not his girlfriend and I don't want to be!" I snapped.

"That explains why you smell like Derek and you have _that,"_ Peter corrected, pointing at the mark on my neck.

"Shut up…" I muttered, storming into the loft and dragging Lydia behind me.

"Where's the root cellar?" Lydia blurted.

"I don't know…" was Peter's response.

"You don't know, but my brother said you'd been there!" I growled, becoming increasingly more frustrated.

"We haave! But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia, Derek's mother and my older sister decided she didn't ever want us going back because it was too dangerous and took the memory of its location _from us_," Peter elucidated.

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asked, eyes wide.

"Go to Deaton. Amethyst, I need to talk to you," Derek spoke up. My heart began to pound in my chest as I stood and followed him out of the loft. When we'd reached a distance we couldn't be overheard, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Derek?"

"If anything happens, run. I mean, get out of wherever you are and _run. _If _anything _happens that might cost you your life, forget everything and get out of there," Derek told me. I didn't have an idea of what he was talking about, but I figured I would find out soon enough.

"Um, okay? Listen, I have to go… Bye, Sour Wolf," I murmured, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his waist. He rested his cheek on the top of my head and I leaned into his chest, his breath tickling my ear. I listened to the steady _thump_ of Derek's gentle heartbeat until I felt like I was going to cry. I did.

"Shh, hey, I'm here, it'll be okay…" he whispered into my hair. It was moments like this I consider if I really hate him as much as I say I do. I gave him a hard squeeze before moving away and walking back into the loft.

"Ly-Lydia? We need to go," my voice cracked on the last few words. She nodded her head and we departed. Derek stood there, watching us. I turned back and locked my brown eyes onto his green before walking off after Lydia.

**At the animal clinic**

"It has to be on a curren—Amethyst, are you listening?" my brother asked. I shook my head to clear it.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, off track I guess…" I muttered, staring at the metal table.

"Anyways, maybe it could even be at the axis of two or where they all intercept. I just know that's where Derek took Paige to die," Stiles continued.

"My dad and Gerard were there once but Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was… My dad obviously isn't here to tell us now…" Allison added in. All my thoughts were on the green eyed werewolf that I could very well never see again.

"Mine either," I growled. Right now, I was an emotional wreck.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked.

"What do you think we're trying to figure out, oh smart one?" I snarled. People always had to state and ask the obvious.

"There might be a way, but it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott," Deaton spoke up. Within an hour, within an hour, Allison, Scott and I had all gathered artifacts and Deaton was filling a tub with ice. Stiles and I were still fighting about who was going under.

"Stiles!" I snarled, fed up with the whole thing.

"What, Amethyst?!" he yelled.

"You are not going under! What if you don't come back? I won't have my brother anymore! I need my brother!" I cried, throwing my hands up.

"What if _you_ don't come back? I won't have my little sister, I _need_ my little sister!" Stiles pleaded, using my own words against me.

"Stiles, I care about you and our family too much to even think about letting you do this! Please, don't make me have to sit here and just wait for my brother to wake up from being dead! If you even _think _about throwing those words at me I'll kill you myself! I'm going under," I declared. I held my hand up for silence when he opened his mouth to object.

"Enough. Amethyst, you'll go under. What did you all bring?" Deaton interrupted our debate.

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kinda crushed it, with her hand, I tried hammering it out a bit, still doesn't look great," I muttered, wishing that _none _of us had to do this and we could just find the Nematon.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton responded. Isaac looked at the artifact Allison brought.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?"

"My dad made it… It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Code," Allison replied, staring at the small and deadly object in her hands.

"Scott?"

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked," Scott answered.

"Okay, the three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down until your essentially, well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under, it needs to be someone who can pull you back, kind of like an emotional tether, someone that has a strong connection to you. Lydia, you go with Allison. I'll go with Scott and of course, Stiles, you go with your sister," Deaton explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under," Allison panicked.

"It's okay…" Scott said in a cracked voice. I stepped toward the tub on the far right. I put my foot into the cold water and jerked it back.

"Dear god! I can't do this…" I gasped.

"That's why Stiles is holding you under," Deaton responded as if it were the easiest thing in the world. I turned and hugged my brother, then slowly, I climbed into the freezing water. It felt like my blood had stopped in my veins and I gasped as I got into it. Badge in hand, I gripped the side of the metal tub. I was up to my neck in the water now.

"If I don't make it back Scott… Your dad… He's in town… And… Um, Stiles?" I asked, looking up at my brother.

"Yeah, Am?"

"If I don't come back… Tell Derek I said goodbye…" I whispered. I felt the start of tears and I blinked them away. Stiles nodded his head and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me under the water.

* * *

**#thefeels**


	7. Lunar Eclipse

**Oh my gosh guys! 16 reviews and counting! There might even be more because it'll take me a while to finish this chapter xD! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, thank you so much! *sniffle* it's the final chapter (until season 3b of course!) and just some heads-up news. Sorry it takes so long to add a chapter, I take a lot of breaks in between each one. When 3b comes on, I'll be keeping the chapters posted to THIS story, but I won't be updating as much because of school and it takes so long to do each chapter. I'll update on weekends or whenever I can, :3. Man, I feel so loved with all these reviews! *virtual hug* I've decided Amethyst will be a seer and (if you've ever seen the show My Babysitter's a Vampire, I know, gag me) the main character, Ethan, when he touches stuff he gets visions and they usually predict bad things or something that is going to happen, Amethyst is just like that but in the story we'll call her a seer. This is my favorite chapter so far x3**

* * *

I screamed and jerked from the tub, grabbing the side of it and stumbling out. My legs were shaking as I took in my surroundings. The room was all white, with lights shining on the ceiling. Was this was Heaven looked like? None of us spoke. In unison, Scott, Allison and I turned around to see what appeared to be a mudpile fifty or so feet away from us. At a snail's pace, we all continued toward it until I saw what it really was.

The Nematon.

Scott lifted his shirtsleeve to look at the two bands on his arm. I went to the Nematon and touched it.

What in the world? Where am I? I was standing in the woods. I heard screaming and crying, I followed the sound. I saw myself. I was running away from something, then I remembered. It was the night Scott got bit. Have you ever wondered what it's like to see yourself? No, not like a mirror. It feels so weird, wrong even. I turned to watch myself run, when young me tripped over something. She stumbled to the forest floor. Then, she hopped up and continued into the woods. I peered closer at what young me had tripped over. It was the Nematon. I gasped and walked backward a few steps. Then, I was alive. I launched out of the subzero water with a gasp, shaking like a leaf.

"I saw it, I know where it is!" Scott roared.

"I tripped over it the night Scott got bit! It's this huge tree, well it's not a tree anymore it's a stump, and it was cut down. It was still big though, very big!" I yammered.

"I found it with my mother the night I came to Beacon Hills, we almost hit someone!" Allison added.

"That was me, you almost hit me!" Scott gasped. They were all looking at us with horrified faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys were out a long time…" Isaac told me.

"Sixteen hours to be exact! And the full moon rises in less than four," Deaton said, deadly calm despite the horrific news he just told us.

"No, Derek. Where's Derek?" I asked. The werewolf had already jumped into my mind.

"I don't know, probably at his place doing nothing," Isaac snipped.

"Shut up," I snarled. Scott explained how he wanted to go find Deucalion.

"No, dude, you are not going back with them!" Stiles demanded.

"I made a deal with Deucalion," Scott muttered.

"Does anyone think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" I commented.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac inquired.

"Because we can't beat Jennifer without them!" Scott snapped.

"He trusts you more than anyone! Tell him he's wrong!" Allison demanded.

"I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require you to align yourself with people you normally consider enemies," Deaton retorted.

"So we're gonna trust him? The guy that calls himself Death Destroyer of World, we're gonna trust that guy?" I muttered under my breath.

"I wouldn't trust him, no. But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait," Deaton explained. Everyone looked at each other in confusion when the bell on the door signaled someone had come into the clinic.

"I'm looking for Lydia," Ethan explained. He was wearing a black tank-top and he looked like he'd just been through a pretty brutal fight.

"What do you want?" the strawberry-blond asked, stepping beside Deaton. I shot a glare at the Alpha werewolf standing before us. I would never trust him, I never would.

"I need your help," Ethan elucidated.

"With what?" Stiles growled in a protective voice. I smirked and put a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"Stopping my brother and Kali. From killing Derek," Ethan told us blankly. I lunged for him and wrapped my hands around his throat, shoving him against the wall. Surprisingly, the alpha didn't fight back.

"If she lays a claw on him, I'll rip _all _your throats out!" I snarled. Isaac grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Ethan. I was glaring daggers at him and I whirled on Isaac. He stepped away, hands in the air.

"Lydia, let's go!" Ethan motioned his arm at the door. I held up one hand.

"No. Either I get to go or no one does," I bargained. Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Amethyst, it's too dangerous," Scott stated.

"It isn't any more dangerous than anything else I've done. I'm going," I said stubbornly, folding my arms and daring anyone to refuse. When there was no response, I stormed off after Lydia and Ethan. Lydia got into her car (leaving me to ride on a bike with a werewolf) and I hopped onto the back of Ethan's motorcycle. He started it up and we sped down the road, Lydia's car right behind us. I couldn't get his words out of my head. They were going to kill Derek.

"You okay back there?" Ethan yelled over the roar of the wind.

"What'da you think? You can't let them kill Derek!" I yelled back. We pulled to a stop outside the loft and ran inside, Lydia on our trail. Ethan wrenched open the door and walked in, uninvited.

"Amethyst?" Derek growled, jumping up. I saw that Cora was awake and alive too… He'd given up his alpha powers! Oh, god.

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so I don't think Kali is going to sit around waiting for it to level the playing field! She's coming. My brother is coming with her," Ethan explained. If Kali found out about this she would probably kill him too.

"Good enough for me? Derek?" Peter asked.

"You want me to run?" Derek enquired.

"No, I want you to say and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish, of course I want you to run, sprint, gallop, leap your way outta this town!" Peter retorted.

"Oh, you need some Aloe Vera? You just got burned!" I muttered. Five sets of eyes turned to stare at me and I shrugged.

"If you want to fight and die for something," Cora's eyes flickered to me on the last words, "that's fine with me. But do it for something meaningful," she growled. Derek and I locked eyes and I shook my head.

"No. He… He needs to go… It's... It's safer that way," I forced the words out of my mouth. It felt like someone had shoved a cotton-ball in my throat.

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek questioned, his steely gaze locked on me.

"I don't. But I bet _they_ have an idea," Peter turned toward Lydia and I.

"What? Don't you mean her? She's the one that keeps finding the bodies…" I cried. Why would he be talking about me?

"Nothing. Just tell us, Amethyst. What do you feel?" Peter asked.

"I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard…" I answered. Peter and Derek turned to look at each other for a moment. Together, we all ran from the loft and went to Derek's car. He stood by it for a moment before looking at me. I had been crying since we got out here.

"Amethyst, I'm leaving, I'm gonna be fine. You'll be fine too," Derek told me, looking into my eyes.

"I won't be! I need you here, Sour Wolf! I know you have to leave…" I whispered, hugging him tightly. His arms locked around me and he pulled me into his chest.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. I could feel his frantic heartbeat and I pulled away from him, brushing his face with the back of my hand.

"Be… Just be careful," I murmured. He nodded and kissed the crown of my head before getting into his car.

"Don't call until you're at least one-hundred miles away. Go!" Peter told him. The car sped away from us and I wiped my eyes with my hand.

"I'm going back to the loft," I sighed, turning away before he could object. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Kali stalking around Aiden.

"Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" she taunted, not seeing me. I began to back around her until I was standing beside Lydia. She turned to growl at me and I flinched.

"She's not the problem!" Aiden muttered, looking at Lydia then back Kali.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie!" Kali snarled.

"Oh god… Is this about to get really violent?" I whispered.

"Probably," Ethan responded, not taking his eyes off his Wonder Twin. I screamed when the shattering of glass filled the room and the ceiling shattered. Ethan pulled Lydia and I to the side, crouching beside us and shielding us with his arms. Jennifer stood with her back to us.

"So, who wants to go first?" she threatened. I tried my best to keep from having a complete meltdown. Kali and Jennifer began to fight. Kali kicked out at her multiple times, but the Darach dodged her completely and sent her flying across the room, in a similar fashion of what she did to me. Aiden tried to get in a punch and he was knocked to the floor. Ethan jumped up and removed his jacket. Aiden roared and ripped his shirt into two pieces. Man, they were _hot. _If only they weren't, you know, fighting a mass murderer. The twins stuck their arms together and began to form Alpha Hulk, but Jennifer stormed over and ripped them apart, sending them flying in different directions. Kali had gotten to her feet now.

"Oh lord…" I said, getting up to stand beside Lydia.

"That's right Kali, look at me, look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this? To be able to look normal?" Jennifer glowered at the alpha before her.

"I don't care," Kali shook her head.

"It takes _power. _Power like this…" Jennifer slowly began to raise her hands. The shards of glass rattled and shook. They began to levitate in the air and spin so they faced Kali.

"I… I should've… **_I SHOULD'VE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF_**!" Kali roared. Jennifer made a disturbing screaming sound and the glass launched forward, impaling Kali. She fell to the floor, dead. Slowly, Jennifer turned toward Lydia and I. I backed away until I was against the wall. I flickered my eyes to the Wonder Twins who had somehow formed Hulk Alpha without Jennifer noticing. She turned toward the Alpha and in one swift move, she snapped his neck. I covered my mouth in a silent scream. I began t hyperventilate.

"What's the line Coach likes to say? The bigger they are?" Jennifer glowered at us.

"What do you want from me?" Lydia whispered. Jennifer's eyes narrowed and her mouth curved into a smirk.

"What you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream," she snarled. Her face twisted and deformed until I was staring at the Darach. Lydia began to shriek and I let out a small scream of my own. Jennifer cackled madly and walked toward me.

"Get. Away from me," I growled. Her hand reached out and slapped me in the face. My head reeled to the side.

"You think Derek is actually protecting you? He left so he could save," Jennifer landed a punch on my jaw, "you?" she growled. Her punch had been enough to split the skin and I stumbled away from her. She grabbed my arm and twisted it until I heard a sickening _crunch. _I bit my lip and forced myself to look at my mangled arm. God, it hurt _so _badly. The loft doors slid open to reveal.

Oh god no.

Cora rushed to Lydia and I, Derek remained by the doors. The younger werewolf inspected my arm carefully.

"It's not as bad as it seems, just a small fracture…" she explained, crouching down beside Lydia and me. Derek eyed the dead bodies.

"You did this for me?" he growled.

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim!" Jennifer pleaded.

"Stop talking to me like a politician! Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek roared.

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott and her. You can save his mother and Amethyst's father," Jennifer replied, looking from me to Derek.

"How?!" he yelled.

"I need a guardian. That can either be fulfilled by the three parents I was forced to take, or you," Jennifer quipped, walking toward Derek.

"I can't help you, I'm not even an alpha anymore!" Derek snarled.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion at the right place at the right time!" Jennifer tried to convince him, her efforts fruitless.

"You just killed three of em on your own? What do you need me for?" Derek sneered.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. If he's got Scott with him I don't stand a chance, unless I have you!" Jennifer responded icily.

"Derek, don't trust her!" I barked, glaring at Jennifer.

"I have the eclipse in my favor. The moons only going to be in the earth's umbral shadow for fifteen minutes, that's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with, help me kill him and the others live! Just help me!" Jennifer begged. Derek looked at me.

"If you swear to leave her alone, I'll help you," he agreed, not looking away from me.

"Derek, no, don't do this!" I beseeched. Derek shook his head.

"She comes with us," he turned to Jennifer. I got to my feet, giving Jennifer and Derek a skeptical look.

"How do I know she isn't gonna kill me?"

"Because if she kills or hurts you, I'll rip her throat out," Derek muttered. He eyed my arm critically and turned to Jennifer.

"What?" she asked.

"Heal her, or I don't help you," Derek snapped, pointing to my arm. When she reached for me I shied away and stepped toward Derek. The corners of his mouth turned up the slightest bit and he put a hand on my shoulder. Jennifer put a hand on my arm and I could feel the bones sliding back together until she removed her hand. Together, we left the loft and departed into the storm. We were walking through the woods when a text rang through to Jennifer's phone. She pulled up a video and Scott's voice flooded through the speakers. The screen showed a large spiral carved into a wall.

"See that symbol? It's a symbol of revenge. You talk about balance, about saving people," Scott turned the camera to his face, "we know what you really want. Now you know where to find us," he clued us in. I'd been there only a few short days ago. We weren't far from it either. Derek sniffed the air before turning and walked in the direction we needed to go. When we came across the massive building, I froze for a moment before continuing after the two of them. Scott saw Derek and me and his jaw dropped.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you," Derek said in a cold voice.

"Like brother against brother… How very… American this is. Are you ready, Jennifer?" Deucalion commented. I'd only had a few run-ins with him. Like the time he'd come with Kali and she'd stabbed him through the gut with a pole. I shuddered at the memory.

"Get behind me," Derek demanded, shoving me behind him. Deucalion removed his jacket.

"Did you gather your herds? Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees? Slit a baby's throat perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people **_just to face me? Or is it twelve now_**?" Deucalion snarled, his voice dropping at least four octaves. He was now a red-eyed zombie-looking werewolf thing and frankly, it creeped me out ten times more than the Darach had. The Demon Wolf rushed forward. Derek shifted into his wolf-form, all fangs and _blue_ eyes. He swiped at the Demon Wolf, but it had his arms in a lock. Jennifer ran to them and stuck her hand out. A ripple passed through the room and my hair swirled around my face. The Demon Wolf lifted Derek and Jennifer by their throats and I jumped into the fight. The Demon Wolf dropped Derek and Jennifer to knock me to the side. I sailed into a stack of tires and hit the floor. I had a couple tires to break the fall around my head and ribs, but it still hurt. Deucalion flipped Derek through the air and he landed on a bunch of crates, on the other side of the room. He smacked Jennifer across the face and she fell to the ground. He seized her by the neck and dragged her to the middle of the room by her hair.

"**Kill her. Do it**!" he growled at Scott. When Scott didn't move, Deucalion released an earsplitting, earthshattering roar. It pretty much _killed_ my ears, I couldn't imagine how it felt to Scott. The True Alpha dropped to the floor and when he looked up, he had shifted. I had to say, he wasn't too bad looking in his werewolf form.

"Lord…" I whispered.

"**Now kill her. Parents are dying, a storm is here, and she's burying them alive! Kill her and it ends**!" the Demon Wolf growled.

"It won't end, not with me! He'll have you kill everyone you love, it's what he does!" Jennifer panted.

**"They're dying, Scott. Your mother, the parents of your best friends! Kill her now and it's over! Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer," **Deucalion snarled.

"They're not dead yet," Scott growled.

**"Who's going to save them? Your friends?" **the Demon Wolf scoffed.

"My pack," Scott stated, getting to his feet. His eyes shifted hue until they were bright gold. The Demon Wolf sped towards Scott with a speed that was more vampiric than werewolf.

**"Maybe you just need… A little guidance…" **Deucalion sneered, dragging Scott to the limp body of the Darach.

"I forgot to tell you something. Something that _Gerard_ told me. _Deucalion_ isn't always blind," Scott whipped out one of those magic sparklers and threw it on the ground. I downright laughed like a hyena as Deucalion began swiping the air like he was under attack by a bunch of bees. If you'd been there… I think I busted a rib laughing so hard. My good mood was diminished when the world around me took on a golden hue…

The eclipse! Scott and Derek were rubbing their eyes, they had shifted back to their human form.

"The eclipse, it's started!" Deucalion panted, looking around frantically. I got to my feet, as did the other two. Jennifer was gone.

"Oh no…" I muttered. Not thirty seconds later, a shape was moving through the dust, towards us. It was Jennifer and she was all Darach-ed out, ready to _rip us to shreds. _Derek grabbed my arm and pulled us behind a big pile of wooden crates. Jennifer roared and Scott was thrown back against a wall of metal cylinders. She turned toward Deucalion and threw him through the air. He landed on the ground, blood pooling from his head. She slammed his head onto the concrete and he cried out with every blow. Black blood poured from his skull and Derek got up, holding out an arm.

"Jennifer! He doesn't know!" he called. I squeaked out a curse word and cowered against the crates.

"Know what?!" the Darach yelled in a rather disturbing voice. It was a half-alien and half donkey-getting-choked-by-a-squirrel kind of voice.

"What you really look like! He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack. He's never seen the price you paid!" Derek explained, stepping toward her. Oooh, I see what angle he was playing! Hehehe!

"No, no, he hasn't…" the Darach said in the alien-donkey-squirrel voice. It (he, she?) crouched beside an injured Deucalion and put… It's hand over his eyes. He began to scream this horrifying, gut-wrenching scream. The sound would be permanently implanted on my memory. Jennifer removed her hand from his face and I had a horrible feeling about what would happen next.

"Turn to me," the Darach commanded, but when Deucalion didn't, she said it again, this time, louder and more terrifying. But, I did have to hold in my laughter despite how horrible this situation was. I mean her _voice_ was so funny! I blinked and Jennifer was herself again. She raised her fist and started to fall backward. Derek ran and caught her.

"What is this?" Jennifer breathed.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes," Derek explained. The way he was looking at her sickened me.

"Dial it down!" I hissed.

"Then you do it… Kill him!" Jennifer panted. I rolled my eyes in disgust and Derek shook his head.

"No," he answered bluntly.

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say. I'm a predator," Derek caressed Jennifer's cheek, "I don't have to be a killer! Let them go!" he snarled, seizing her by the throat. She groaned and panted before tossing him against the crates again. I ducked my head as woodsplinters rained around me. She repeatedly slapped him until I couldn't take it anymore and I looked for something, anything to throw. I found nothing.

"Derek…" she whispered, turning and walking a few steps off. Derek stood, but too soon. She slammed him against a wall over and over and over. I heard the stone cracking and I flinched. I noticed the orange tint to the air was starting to fade. Derek's eyes glowed blue.

"Your fifteen minutes are up!" he snarled, throwing her away from him. Scott had gotten up at this point. Jennifer threw her hand up and a black cloud enfolded around her. Mountain Ash.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents! I guess I'll just have to take them now! In a few minutes, they'll be dead and I won't need a Lunar Eclipse to kill a demon wolf!" Jennifer roared. Scott put his hands up and pushed against the invisible wall of Mountain Ash.

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success!" Jennifer taunted. Scott began to push harder against the wall. Light glowed from his hands and he pushed harder into it. Ripples of wind passed through the large room were all standing in and Scott's eyes glowed yellow. He pushed farther into the Mountain Ash and Derek looked shell-shocked. Deucalion rolled onto his side to watch. Scott's eyes went from yellow to red and he took a step into the Mountain Ash. There was an explosion, much like a gunshot and Jennifer fell back onto the ground. I stepped away and went to Derek.

"What just happened?" I questioned nervously.

"He broke through it…" Derek whispered.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer panted, scrambling backward.

"I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop. Or I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes," Scott growled.

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me!" Deucalion snarled, walking forward and slashing Jennifer's throat. She gagged and made a gargling noise, shifting into the Darach. She fell over onto the cement floor, blood pouring from her neck. The storm ceased. In less than thirty seconds, Scott's phone rang.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked into the phone. I squealed and jumped up, running to him.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles! Everyone is alright? Is dad okay?" I yelled into the phone.

"We're okay. We're all okay! What about you? You okay?" Stiles asked. I could tell he was relieved. I turned toward Derek and he shrugged.

"Uh, sorta," I replied.

"You think you can come get us? Bring a ladder…" my brother laughed. I heard my dad in the background and I snatched the phone from Scott.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Am! God, I'm glad you're alright," he replied. I couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face as I hung up. Derek and Scott went to speak about something, leaving me alone with Deucalion. It was dead silent.

"You know, you really aren't as bad as I thought," I finally spoke up.

"Thank you," he answered back. I nodded my head and went to Derek when he walked in.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once. We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again," Derek explained, folding his arms.

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter… Because you'll never see us coming," Scott's hidden threat shook me to the core. Together, we all turned and left.

**Epilogue **

It had been a week since Jennifer's death and since I'd seen Derek. My life was semi-normal again and I was loving it. Turns out Stiles had crashed his jeep and Melissa had told our dad about werewolves, kanimas, and the whole nine yards. A knock on my door startled me and I set down my copy of _Insurgent. _

"Go away, Stiles! If you wore the jeans I _do not_ want them back!" I called. The door opened and I was staring into the face of my handsome Sour Wolf. I broke into a huge smile and jumped from my bed, tackling Derek in a hug. He stumbled back against the door, accidently closing it.

"Hey, Am. I see you don't have post-traumatic stress, so that's a good sign!" Derek chuckled. I laughed and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Oh, no, I had the stress! It went away, but now you're here, so it's back again!" I teased.

"Maybe I can make it go away?" Derek whispered into my ear. I laughed again and shook my head.

"Good luck. You _know _how hard it is to convince me to _not_ hate _you,"_ I taunted. His lips came over mine in a power-hunger kiss and I was determined to win. I refused when his tongue traced along my bottom lip and I tugged his hair, making him growl. I took the chance and tangled my tongue with his own. He pulled away for a moment, slightly taken aback.

"Amethyst! Didn't know you had it in you!" he snickered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hair, pulling his lips to mine again. This time, I still didn't let him win. He had me pinned to the bed and I rolled over so I was on top, never breaking the kiss. I bit down on his bottom lip and he sighed in pleasure. I smirked and he seized his chance to roll us over so he was on top again.

"I _hate _you sometimes… I really do…" I pouted. Derek grinned as he hovered over me.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you hated me," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes again.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" I snapped playfully. He began kissing me furiously, his lips moving madly against my own. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he broke away _again._ I whined and glared at him. He somehow got his shirt off and began kissing my neck. I tilted my head back and he sucked at the most sensitive place on my neck, where it met my shoulder.

I woke up and inspected the room around me. My shirt was on the ceiling fan, Derek's was hanging off the doorknob, and my jeans were on the floor. I turned to look at the sleeping Derek next to me. I smiled a little and swung my legs over the side of the bed, going to the mirror. My eyes widened at the amount of bite marks covering me. Wow… That would take a lot of makeup to cover it up. Luckily my dad was out working, no worries! My hair was wild and I laughed at my appearance. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back into Derek's chest.

"You look awful…" he muttered.

"Yeah, I got a call from the seventies and they want their hair back!" I struggled out of his grip and pulled a pair of sweatpants over my slightly bruised and sore hips. I was tempted to take Derek's shirt, but he needed one. I pulled a navy-blue t-shirt over my grey American Eagle sweats and shuffled downstairs. Stiles was on the couch watching TV and eating a piece of bacon.

"Hey si—Ayee! What _happened_ to you?" Stiles slowly got up from the couch.

"Oh, nothing. On the bright side, I'll never have to worry about being a sacrifice if Jennifer becomes a zombie," I smirked. He was going to _flip._

"Huh?" he asked, not putting the pieces into place.

"Yup," I laughed. Derek appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later and Stiles looked like he was about to die.

"Wait… You said you wouldn't have to worry about being a human sacrifice if Jennifer came back to life?" Stiles questioned nervously.

"That's what I said!" I snickered. Derek was smirking behind me.

"Guardians… Healers… Philosophers… Warriors… **OH NO NO NO NO NOONONOO PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING**!" Stiles yelled. I broke into a wide grin and patted my distraught brother's shoulder.

"Bro, I'm as serious as spots on a cow," I burst out laughing at his disgusted expression.

"I cannot believe you two… I mean, seriously?" Derek nodded his head and Stiles gagged.

"I cannot believe my appearance didn't give me away!" I laughed.

"Sis, just remember, I now have the power to blackmail you into doing whatever I want," Stiles threatened playfully. Derek growled at him and he shrieked like a girl.

"Just remember, I have a werewolf boyfriend that will rip your throat out if you try anything!" I howled with laughter. Derek's smiley face turned dead serious once again.

"Amethyst, can we talk?" he asked. My heart pounded in my chest and I nervously followed him to the front door.

"Wha-what is it?"

"I'm leaving with Cora," Derek told me sullenly. I gasped and started crying as soon as he said it. The former alpha brought me into a bone-crushing hug, resting his cheek on the top of my head like he always did.

"But, Sour Wolf... I need you here..." I murmured into his chest.

"I need _you _to be safe. As long as I'm here, you aren't safe. I'll... I have to go soon..." he whispered. I curled into his chest and nodded my head. If Derek wanted it, I didn't have much of a choice. He gently brought my face to his and kissed me. This kiss was different. It wasn't wild like last night, it was slow, gentle, sad. When we pulled away, I locked eyes with the green-eyed werewolf that I used to hate so much.

"Bye, Derek," I whispered.

"Bye, Amethyst... By the way, one more thing?" he questioned me.

"Yes?" I answered nervously.

"I love you."

I honestly don't know if he's ever coming back. Part of me hopes he will. The other says he'll be better off... Somewhere else.

* * *

-cries- SO SAD! #cryforthem ANYWHO! When Season 3b comes, I'll be posting the new chapters to this same story. Can't wait! x3 check out my TW one-shot and my not-so-good story, Remember or Don't :)


	8. Anchors

**_(Did you see the premiere? I cried. Yes, I cried. Then I laughed when Scott kept throwing Isaac around. Anyways, this chapter DESERVES a song and that song is Monster by Skillet. You guys will get confused by the middle of this chapter so when Am isn't dreaming I'll either do the finger-counting thing or put it in italics. xD hope you loooove it! I might add some romance-stuff with Am and Scott but it WON'T actually happen for the whole story because Am is hung up over Derek, but she may end up with him because (quote Lydia) she wants a distraction xD Ohhhh and Amethyst isn't a seer, I've decided to make her somewhat of a healer but she can't control it and she just heals people… I'll work out more details later, I'm trying to find a good word for Healer or something like that but in French, it sounds like guts, lol. Any ideas? I might start splitting chapters into two parts. _**

_Derek hasn't been answering texts or calls for around a week. That wasn't the only issue, though. I blinked my eyes open and shafts of sunlight poured through a window. Wait, whoa, this wasn't my room! I pounded on the… Wherever I was. I kept on hitting it until I was standing in the locker room. What in the world? I went out into the hallway and looked around. How did I even get here? My eyes focused on a door that was ajar. I crept toward it and opened it. I surveyed my surroundings and saw that I was in a room with the Nematon. It was the same room Jennifer had tried to kill Lydia in. I reached out to the Nematon and tried to grasp it. Slimy, vine-like tendrils grasped at my wrist. _

I shot up violently, gasping.

"You okay?" a voice asked. I turned to look at Derek. Wait, hold on! Derek had been gone for weeks!

"I was uh… I was just dreamin'… It was weird… It was like a dream within a dream…." I told him. He sat upright and put a hand on my shoulder. _What is going on?_

"A nightmare?" Derek murmured. I nodded my head and blinked a few times, studying him. His black hair was disheveled from sleep, his green eyes tired. This _wasn't _right.

"Wait a sec… Derek, you've been gone for weeks, what're you doin' here?" I questioned sleepily. My door creaked open a crack and my head snapped up. _Weird_… I got up to close it and he grabbed my arm.

"Amethyst? Where're you going?" he asked.

"To close the door…"

"Just go back to sleep, its fine," Derek mumbled groggily. I got up and walked across the floor.

"No, no, no, I should close it," I insisted.

"Don't worry about it!" he snapped. I was focused solely on the door.

"What if someone comes in?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Like who? Just go back to sleep, Amethyst!" Derek scoffed. Nope, I was _closing that door. _I continued toward it.

"What if they get in…?" I replied so quietly that I could barely here my own voice.

"Who? Listen, Amethyst, just leave it, please! Just come back to bed, Amethyst!" Derek begged. I reached for the doorknob and he continued, "Don't Amethyst! **Don't go in there, please, Amethyst don't!" **Derek shouted. His requests were useless and I kept going into what I _thought_ was my hallway and turned out to be a huge field with a bunch of trees in it, the Nematon in the middle. Lights blinked on all around me and I was pretty-much blinded.

"This is just a dream… Get it out of your head, Amethyst, this is just a dream! Wake up, Amethyst! **_WAKE UP!" _**I screamed.

Was that another weird dream? Had like fifty of them… I blinked my eyes open. My door opened.

"Hey, time to get up, kiddo. Get your butt to school, you and your brother!" my dad told me before leaving. Ugh, typical. I hadn't been to school in days, not since… Well, you know. It only took me a while to get to school and by that time I had begun ranting about my dream to my brother and Scott.

"And you couldn't wake up?" Stiles questioned.

"It was beyond terrifying… You ever hear of sleep paralysis?" I answered, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Do we want to?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk?" I explained.

"I've been getting a few of those every now-and-then since that night…" Stiles muttered. I ignored the comment and continued talking.

"It's because during REM sleep, your body is basically paralyzed. That way, if you dream about running you don't actually start running in your bed," I elucidated.

"Makes sense," Scott commented.

"Sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does and for a split second you're actually aware your body's paralyzed," I made wild hand gestures and almost smacked Stiles in the face.

"That's the terrifying part?" Scott asked.

"Turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, being strangled or in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place," I laughed at how stupid yet terrifying the dream was.

"Scott, what if what we did that night is still effecting us? And why is it effecting Stiles too?" I mumbled. I knew it had been bothering my brother, don't ask me how, I just knew. Ever since… Our mom died, we'd had very close connection, and I assumed that was it.

"Post-traumatic-stress?" at the words, my head snapped up. Deja-vu much?

"Scott, when did you last talk to Derek?" I grabbed his arm.

"Uhmm… I don't know, a few weeks ago I guess…" he responded, giving me a weird look. I shook my head and motioned to the classroom.

"You know what scares me the most?" I whispered to my brother once we'd sat down.

"What?" he and Scott both turned around.

"I'm not even sure this is real," I answered truthfully. I looked up to see a pair of electric blue eyes from across the classroom. _Derek. _This wasn't _my _Derek This Derek had blood dripping off his fangs, on his face. He had a deadly look in his eyes and I scrambled backward.

I woke up screaming. The sound tore through the light and back again on to the point where it began, the sound was angry and filled with fear and hatred towards the oncoming breath. It was high and loud sending every experience through my head, memories flooded over my brain. Someone was holding me and I struggled madly. I heard another person come in my room and I kicked harder against my attacker.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay!" my dad soothed. After a few minutes of high-power screaming, my voice was gone. I was shaking and I had curled into my brother's side. This was real, I _knew _this was real. I counted my fingers until I reached ten. Ten fingers, no extra. This is real. I fell asleep some time later that night and woke up around six in the morning. After my disturbing nightmare, I knew it would only get worse. I reached under my bed and felt around for my knife and bow. Allison had been training me for a few weeks now and I was fast with a knife. I was also pretty good with a bow and arrow, but not as much. I would come back for the bow later. I did a quick 360 spin with the knife, listening to the sound of the whirring blade, then put it into my bag. I went to shove a book in my bag but I stopped. The letters were all scrambled, I couldn't read them. I threw the book down and went to my closet. I put on a black t-shirt, my leather jacket, black jeans and black ugg boots. I pulled my hair back into a braid and checked myself over in the mirror. I'd looked worse before. I looked up as my dad opened the door.

"Hey, you alright? Ready for school?" he asked, looking at me with a concerned face. I glanced back at the book and the letters made sense again. _Allies and Axis. _

"Dad, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," I mumbled, pushing past him. My throat was _killing _me. I saw my dad reach for my bag and I tensed.

"You forgot this… It feels a lot heavier? You got extra homework?" he questioned. I took the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Um, no, I don't. I just put a few books in there…" I turned and bounced down the stairs to Scott's awaiting bike. Since Stiles' jeep was wrecked, Scott was my only ride.

"You ready to go back to school?" my best friend asked as I approached the motorcycle-bike thing. I don't know what it is!

"Yeah, totally. I mean, I'm not scarred for life. It's not like I had to watch my boyfriend's mass-murdering ex get her throat ripped out. I _also _died and came back to life, I saw my dad get a knife in his shoulder and had to _console _my boyfriend after he found out that his ex was a mass-murderer _and _in the last few years, I also watched Derek be lifted seven feet into the air with blood spurting out of his mouth and I've been paralyzed by a bi-pedal homicidal lizard! Annnnnnd I've been locked in a locker room, watching a janitor get mauled and been stuck in eight feet of water with my brother and a paralyzed Derek! So yes, I'm ready to go back to school when I _should _be in a mental hospital!" I ranted. Scott raised his eyebrows at me and I made a face.

"Okay, we've both been through that, but I get how you fee—" he began.

"Start. The bike," I growled. In less than twenty minutes, we had arrived at the school. Scott pulled his helmet off and stared intently at his reflection. I did too. I didn't see Scott, not his reflection anyways. I saw _Derek. _I shook my head to clear it and looked back. Scott's reflection. Huh, weird. Scott and I continued through the schoolgrounds in silence. Scott turned and looked at his reflection. I gasped and stepped back from him. Scott had curly hair, his shadow didn't. It had _spiked _hair, Derek's hair. Scott seemed to notice something too. He suddenly began to run and I jogged after him. Scott ran down the stairs and I went after him. My brother grabbed his arm and I ran over to the two of them.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" Stiles questioned. Scott nodded.

"You don't look alright!" I added, looking over my best friend.

"I'm okay," Scott murmured.

"It's happening to both of you too isn't it?" Stiles asked in a concerned voice.

"How'd you know?" Scott enquired.

"Because it's happening to all four of you," Lydia butted in, storming over with a white-faced Allison.

"Let's just get too class…" I muttered. Together we all turned and walked into the school.

"Look who's no longer the crazy one!" Lydia snapped, leading us into the building.

"We are not crazy!" I countered.

"Hallucinating, sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are _fine,_" Lydia sassed. I rolled my eyes and turned to my brother. I'd mentioned that Stiles had been having crazy dreams too? It was almost like a relay race, I'd have a freaky dream, he'd have a freaky dream, I'd have one, he'd have one and so-on and so-forth!

"We did die and come back to life… Bound to have some side effects right?" Scott commented. I nodded in agreement and pulled my phone out and called Derek, no response.

**Meanwhile**

Derek listened closely to the voicemail from across the room. He was about to _die _to pick it up and reassure Amethyst, but his hands were chained!

"Hey, um, Derek… It's Amethyst… We're really worried and if you would just call me or something… Please? I mean, I know you left Beacon Hills to keep everyone safe… Just call back please? I'm starting to get a little scared… Bye…" _click. _Derek lunged for the phone and the metal cuffs dug into his wrists. Peter glared at him.

"We need to focus on getting out of here, not on you and your little girlfriend!" he snapped. Derek shot him a glare and the former alpha shut up.

**Back in Beacon Hills…**

I shut off my phone and shoved it into my bag. Tears had sprung to my eyes and Stiles took notice.

"Hey, Am, what is it?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," I whispered.

"But Am—"

"_I_ _said leave me alone!" _I yelled. The whole class turned to stare at me. One look at Stiles' hurt face, and I was gone. I slammed the classroom door behind me and stormed out of the school and onto the grounds. I glanced around before spotting a small grove of trees that was well-shaded. I wouldn't be able to hide from Scott, but I would be able to keep out of sight from Stiles. I went to the tree and threw my bag down beside me. For about an hour I just sat there and stared at grass. My phone buzzed with a text from Stiles and I read it.

_Scott coming 2 find u hope ur k _

I sighed and shut my phone off. It rang and I checked the caller ID. _Derek. _I answered and waited for some kind of happy response that I didn't get. All I got was yelling and a sound like someone had just stuck their finger in a light socket.

"See Amethyst? I'm here because of you and I'm going to get killed! If you hadn't gone into the woods that night, I might not be here! Thanks a lot," Derek yelled into the phone. Then, just a _click. _I allowed my phone to fall to the grass and I jumped up.

"Amethyst?" I looked to Scott and Stiles who were both staring at me with wide eyes.

"He s-s-sa-said it wa-was al-all my fa-fault!" I stammered, pointing at the phone. Stiles picked it up off the ground and looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"Am… The last call you made was a week ago, there aren't any new calls," Stiles explained. I knitted my eyebrows together and went to the phone. The last time I'd called someone _had _been last week.

"You were hallucinating," Scott whispered. I nodded and took the phone from Stiles.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" I mumbled, shoving past them and going into the school. Once I'd gotten my books, I went over to my best friend and my brother.

"We hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon!" Stiles said, fiddling with his locker lock. The numbers all looked like symbols to me and I shook my head. I noticed Stiles had done the same and I raised an eyebrow.

"Can't read?"

"Got that right," he muttered, jiggling the lock.

"Scott, your eyes!" I felt my heart start to pick up. Scott's eyes had gone red.

"They're glowing, stop!" Stiles snapped.

"I can't, I can't control it!" Scott panted.

"Alright, keep your head down, come on!" I pressed his forehead into my shoulder and began pulling him toward an empty classroom. He shucked his shirt and that left him with a black tank top. I arched an eyebrow and studied the two bands on his arm. I stepped toward him and he put a hand up.

"No, get back, get away from me!" he growled. I continued forward.

"Scott, it's okay!" I tried to comfort him, but he wasn't having it.

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, GET BACK!" **he roared, his fangs out. I backed up a few steps and stood next to Stiles. Scott lifted his hands and clenched his fists. Blood began to drip from his hands and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Scott, stop it!" I screamed, running forward and grabbed one of his clawed hands. He dropped to his knees and the blood kept coming from his palms. I shushed him quietly and grabbed his face in my hands.

"No, Amethyst, get away from me!" Scott growled.

"No, shh, hush. Look at me, calm down, _look at me_. You can control this, _calm down. _This is just like your first full moons, just a little harder. Find a better anchor. Shhh, Scott, look at me, calm down," I soothed. Slowly, his hands unclenched and revealed bloody gashes. I gave Stiles "The Look" and went to the classroom sink-thing to grab paper towels. I ran them under cold water and went back to Scott. I took his hand and wiped away at the blood. "See? Better, right?" I murmured, inspecting his hands. The hand I was holding healed immediately, the other did not. I dropped Scott's hand and picked up the other one. At my touch, it healed. I locked eyes with Scott and he smiled. For the split second that he held my gaze, I felt the world fall away. Then it returned and I was falling for Derek all over again. I wipe the blood off his hand and blink a few times to clear my head. I'm not falling for Scott… Right? I couldn't ever be with him, he's Allison's ex. Needless to say she _is _dating _my_ ex, but, just because she breaks the "Girl Code" doesn't mean I can. Scott leaned on the desk behind him and I rubbed small circles in his back.

"Why'd you do that, Scott?" Stiles questioned.

"Pain makes you human," Scott panted.

"Guys… This isn't all in our heads… This is real… I mean, I'm hallucinating about…. You know who… Stiles and I both are having dreams… We have to scream ourselves awake… I don't know about Stiles, but I don't know if actually waking up…" I whispered. Scott tilted his head and turned to me.

"What do you mean?" the True Alpha inquired.

"You know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams… We've both been having trouble reading," I clarified.

"I can't even see the words or put the letters in order…" Stiles murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"Even now?" Scott looked into my eyes again. _No, stop it!_ I stood and looked at the chalkboard, then at the posters. Just looking at all the jumbled letters gave me a headache.

"I can't read a thing…" Stiles didn't take his eyes off the board in front of him.

Stiles and I were at the Sheriff's department. We'd just been to our mom's grave.

"You know, last time we put flowers at her grave they were stolen the same day? One-hundred bucks down the drain," I muttered, setting down the flowers.

"Hey uh, dad? What're you uh, what're you doin down there?" I questioned, looking at my father. Files were everywhere and he was seated on the floor.

"Workin'," my dad replied, sifting through the endless piles.

"What is all this?" Stiles asked, motioning at the boxes around him.

"Been goin' through some old cases from a more illuminated perspective if you know what I mean." I knew exactly.

"Strange sighting of bi-pedal lizard man sprinting across freeway," I read out-loud.

"Kanima pile," my dad responded shortly. At mention of the kanima, I thought of Jackson. Then I thought of Derek and that sent me into daydreaming. I thought about the first time I ever called him a Sour Wolf, the time at the school when the Alpha had attacked him... When I thought he was dead. Then I started thinking about Scott and by the time I snapped out of my little daze, Stiles was dragging me back to the fixed-up jeep.

"I can't believe this!" Stiles yelled, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"What?!" I asked, startled.

"Were you not listening? Dad might lose his job, keep up little one!" Stiles snapped. My jaw dropped and I leaned forward.

"Because of?" I questioned, scared for the answer.

"Scott's dad."

_"We shouldn't be doing this…" I moaned as Derek attacked my neck with hot, wet kisses. _

_"Why's that?" he growled, smirking. _

_"Because… My dad doesn't particularly like you… And he's home…" I gasped. _

_"Who cares?" Derek whispered after a round of kissing. The buttons of my shirt clattered onto the floor as he pulled away and ripped it in two. It was a bad thing, what I was doing. I'd been sneaking around with Derek since his return and I'd just barely managed to convince Stiles to keep my 'little' secret. _

_"This isn't a good idea… Just stop…" I sighed, hoping he wouldn't. _

_He looked to me, green eyes turning blue. "No," he growled. "You're mine…" He slammed me against the wall and kissed me furiously. His lips moved in sync with mine and our tongues tangled together. I was determined to get the upper hand, but I lost. Derek gently bit down on my lower lip and I shivered. This was __heaven. __Derek broke away from my lips to kiss my neck again. I felt his now-elongated canines pressing against my throat. I knew he didn't have a thought in his mind to hurt me. _

_I was wrong. Derek's fangs pressed into my neck and ripped. Everything went black. _

I woke up screaming. Stiles burst into my room and pulled me into his side. I was still screaming, crying. I kept on until all that came out was a hoarse little squawk. If it was going to get worse...

How much more worse could it get?


	9. Anchors Part 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating! School has been insane and it's just crazy and annoying. I watched the new episode and I started crying when they cut Peter's finger off. Then BRAEDEN shows up and I was like O_o wuuuuuuuuuuut? ANNNNYWHO, GREAT NEWS! So last night, my friend and I were talking about Teen Wolf and randomly she wanted to facetime and we ended up facetiming and laughing until 4:00 am! And earlier she texted me and said Hey Good Friend :3 so now I'm all happy! Again, sorry for not updating, so much homework. Idk how they expect us to finish it all in one night… Ughhh… Anyways, this is part 2 of the Anchors chapter! Oh, be sure to look out for my StilesXOC that I'm doing soon! xD Plz don't hate me for the end of this! **

I took a seat in between Scott and my brother and tried not to study Scott too closely. I played with my leather bracelet and listened to the conversation.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott began. I had been looking at him for a minute and Isaac was giving me a look.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not and the same thing happens to someone close to them even if they didn't have a near death experience," I added. I felt Scott's leg brushing against my own and I nervously shifted closer to Stiles.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives!" Allison spoke quickly and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"They're all locked up because they're insane!" Isaac muttered.

"Ha, very funny! Can you at least _try _to be helpful?" I snarled.

"For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer so being helpful is kind-of a new thing for me!" Isaac sassed.

"Huh, still milkin' that?" I taunted. Scott put his head in his arms.

"Hi… Um, I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about and I think I actually might know what you're talking about…" this girl said. We all looked to her with peaked interest. "There's a Tibetan word for it, it's called Bardo, it literally means in-between state, the state between life and death," she continued.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia snapped, folding her hands.

"Kira. She's in our history class," Scott answered for Kira. I felt my hands start to shake a little and I picked up Stiles' arm and dropped it over my shoulder.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" I questioned.

"Either, I guess. All the stuff you guys were just saying, all that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear. You can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities," Kira explained.

"Wrathful deities, and what are those?" Isaac enquired.

"Like, demons," Kira answered.

"Demons, why not?" Stiles sighed. I felt my heart leap into my chest.

"If there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" I asked tensely, taking a sip of my water.

"Death, you die," Kira shrugged. I choked and spit my water onto Isaac. The tall werewolf reeled back, wiping his eyes.

"DEATH?!" I screeched.

"Um, sorry, Kira, we need to go, c'mon, Am!" Scott blurted, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bench. I stumbled after him and Stiles ran after us. I got into the backseat of the jeep and eyed Scott carefully. No, no, no! He's Allison's ex, thinking of him like that is just wrong… I kept thinking about it until we got to Deaton. I explained the situation and he led us to the back of the clinic.

"Sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you," the Druid mused.

"Can we tell my subconscious to stop sending me visions of my MIA boyfriend ripping my throat out?" I snapped.

"Yeah, tell it to use a language I actually understand!" Stiles added.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and the movement of the hands?" Deaton questioned.

"You know sign language?" I gasped in awe.

"I know a little," Deaton smiled half-heartedly.

"Uh, the first movement looked like this…" Stiles held up one finger and made a circling motion around it.

"That's when…" Deaton pondered.

"The second one was this twice," Stiles continued, making some kind of back-and-forth clapping sign with his hands.

"That's door," Deaton contemplated. Stiles made some strange other motion I can't describe.

"That's the last one…"

"When is a door not a door?" Deaton replied. Wait, huh?

"When it's a jar," I remembered.

"When is a door not a door? You're kidding right? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles snapped.

"Not necessarily. When Scott, Allison and Amethyst went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness, you opened a door in your minds—"

"But _I _went under the water! Why is Stiles being affected?" I blurted.

"You two have a bone-deep connection, no?" Deaton gave me a look that said _you already know this! _

"Um, yeah…" I trailed off.

"Exactly. Each of you are connected with the other, of course it will affect you," Deaton responded.

"Okay… Back to the door… Is it still 'open'?" Scott asked.

"Ajar," Deaton nodded his head.

"A _door _into our _minds_?" I breathed.

"I told you it was risky," Deaton chastised.

"What do we do about it?" Stiles questioned.

"It's very difficult to answer," Deaton sighed, squinting his eyes slightly.

"No, no, no, no! I know that look, that's the we-know-exactly-what's-wrong-with-you-and-we-don't-know-how-to-fix-it look!" I growled.

"The one thing I do know is that having an opening like that in your mind… It's not good. You all need to _close _that door, and you need to do it as soon as possible," Deaton replied calmly. I looked at the three men in front of me before turning and bolting out of the door. Just as I was walking outside, a car pulled up.

"Dad what are you doin' here?" Stiles asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm here because… I could use some help. Actually, your help," my dad answered, pointing as Scott.

"Why me?" Scott questioned.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinkin' that a werewolf could've caused the accident and then dragged her body away. If you can somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find the body, it might provide the missing clue," my dad rambled.

"What if it _was _a werewolf?" I queried.

"That means there's someone out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught," my dad heaved a sigh.

The next morning, Stiles drove behind my dad to an old, ramshackle house. I eyed the mailbox as I climbed out of the jeep. Tate… Hmm… I led the boys onto the back porch and stepped over a rat trap. I flinched when I heard the door creak. It creaked again and I yanked it open, hurrying my brother and Scott inside. Scott began sniffing stuffed animals and blankets.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell!" he sighed.

"Dog!" I gasped. A huge Rottweiler was standing at the door of the room. Uh oh…

"Hi, puppy! Get rid of it!" Stiles whispered.

"Yes, you! Glow your eyes at it, something, _be the alpha!" _I snapped, not taking my eyes off the dog.

"I can't! I don't have control!" Scott muttered. I rolled my eyes and bent down to the dog's level. I stretched my hand out and avoided looking directly at it.

"Niiice doggy!" I whispered. I jumped backward when the dog began barking like mad.

"Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" someone yelled. The dog ceased barking as soon as it began. With a final glance at the three of us, the dog turned and ran down the hall. I was leaning back into Scott's chest and Stiles was holding Scott's wrist. I went to the dresser and held out a book.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"All I'm getting is that dog," Scott sighed in defeat. Stiles glanced at a picture on the dresser and snapped a photo of it. It was two girls sitting in a field.

"Just go!" we heard someone yell. I jumped slightly and stumbled back into Scott. The True Alpha held me up and gently pushed me back onto my feet. We crept back outside and piled into the jeep. I saw my dad get out of his car and stayed in the jeep. I leaned my head back on the seat and listened closely as my brother and Scott climbed back into the car. Scott was helping me study for history class, so I was staying over at his house for the night. Melissa was like my mom, I figured she wouldn't mind. Scott and I walked into the house to see his _father _sitting on the couch. I tensed and shot him a fierce glare.

"Amethyst, I'll meet you upstairs," Scott whispered. I shook my head.

"No, I um… I need some fresh air… I'll uh… I'll be outside…" I responded nervously, grabbing my bag and leaving the room quickly. I went and sat on the porch and listened to the yelling. After a little while, Melissa's car pulled into the driveway. She walked up to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"See for yourself," I mumbled, picking up my bag. I followed her inside.

"Just get out!" Scott roared.

"Scott, wait just listen," his dad pleaded.

"I can't believe you would do this to my best friends!" Scott shouted, pointing at me. Oh, this was about my dad…

"I'm not doing anything to your friends, I'm doing my job!" his dad snapped.

"Your job sucks!" Scott and I both yelled at the same time.

"Can somebody please tell me what the _hell _is going on?" Melissa interrupted.

"He's trying to get Amethyst's dad fired!" Scott explained.

"That's not true!" Agent McCall clarified.

"Excuse me, what're you doing?!" Melissa growled.

"Conducting a case for impeachment!" Agent McCall sighed.

"Sounds a lot like getting him fired!" I countered.

"Lack of resolution and the inability to close cases is what's gonna get him fired!" I felt myself bristling at his words and I released the beast onto him.

"You know, maybe you should just leave! We haven't heard from you in years and now you decide to show up and get my dad fired?! Well listen, you little son—" I stopped short when I saw claws emerging from Scott's hands. I elbowed Melissa and nodded at him.

"Scott, sweetheart. Calm down. Come with me right now," Melissa commanded, leading him down the hall. I aimed a kick at Agent McCall before running after them. Melissa was comforting Scott and I jumped in.

"Scott, it's okay!" I calmed. His head went back against the wall and his fangs emerged.

"You told me you and Amethyst learned a way to control this? You find an anchor right? _Find your anchor," _Melissa instructed.

"My anchor was Allison… I don't have Allison anymore!" Scott panted.

"Be your own anchor!" I blurted. Scott looked at me and I put one hand on his shoulder. "You can do this, Scott. Be your own anchor!" I continued. Scott threw his head back and the fangs slowly went away, as did the claws and glowing eyes. I squeezed his shoulder and Melissa began talking.

"Sweetheart, let me tell you something no teenager ever believes. I swear to you this is the absolute truth. You fall in love more than once," she explained.

"But… What if the one you're in love with isn't around anymore?" I whispered. _Derek… _

"Eventually, if they don't come back, it'll happen again and it'll be just as amazing and extraordinary as the first time… And maybe just as painful. But you'll fall in love again, I promise. And until then, be your own anchor. You two get on to bed, it's been a long night, you can study some other time," Melissa swore. I was still head-over-heels for Derek, but I was pretty sure that I was going crazy for Scott too. Scott and I jogged up the stairs and he walked me to the guest room.

"Sorry about that…" he muttered. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, its fine. Hey… Can I um… Ask you something?" I questioned nervously.

"Sure, anything. You _are _my best friend!" Scott laughed.

"This is gonna sound so weird… But I have these nightmares…" I trailed off, unable to continue.

"And you want me to make sure you don't have any nightmares?" Scott smirked. I nodded my head. "Okay, sure, I don't mind! But, don't get too tired, we're going to your house to get Stiles!" Scott snickered.

"Huh?"

"We're going to find that body!" he exclaimed. I nodded my head and pushed open the door to the guest room. Scott followed me and I flopped onto the bed. I ended up falling asleep, much to my dismay. My sleep wasn't complete without a nightmare though!

_I lay with my head on Scott's chest, staring at him in the most cliché, cheesy way. I laughed at my own thoughts and he smiled down at me. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Just something stupid, as usual," I mumbled, burying my face in his arms. _

_"You aren't stupid, you know," Scott replied gently, pushing my hair out of my face. _

_"Oh shut up!" I giggled, pushing at him. He stroked my face with his hand and pulled me down into a liplock. This wasn't a Derek-like kiss, rough and wild. This was a slower kiss. Scott was never as rough as Derek, ever. Scott's hands slipped up my shirt and he ran his hands over my back. I sighed and grabbed the front of his white t-shirt, pulling him closer to me. Just as the kiss began to deepen, a loud growl broke through the trees. I scrambled away from Scott and his eyes began glowing red._

_"Derek!" he snarled. Said werewolf stalked from the bushes and lunged at the True Alpha without a second thought. I slid backward as the fight went on. Scott threw a punch and he hit Derek right in the nose. Derek stumbled and kneed Scott in the gut. I watched in horror as each ripped their claws across the other's throat—_

"No!" I shot up, gasping. I wasn't in the bed of the guest room, I was in the back of a jeep.

"Oh my god!" Stiles yelled. I scrambled to the front of the jeep and poked my head in between my brother and Scott.

"Jesus, Am! At least you're up. Let's go," Scott breathed. I sleepily climbed from the jeep and stumbled along behind the two.

"So if my dad was right, there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met," Stiles muttered.

"If it turns out to be triplets for form like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm so not up for that!" I complained. Scott was looking at some weird tracker thing on his phone as we tramped through the dark woods.

"Same. Especially since I can't even control my own transformation anymore," Scott replied, leading us further on. A high-pitched howl reached my ears and I flinched. My brother grabbed Scott, who dropped his phone. It went sailing right into a puddle.

"Sorry buddy… I hate coyotes so much, they always sound like they're mauling some tiny little helpless animal…" Stiles rambled. Scott hopped down the small ledge-rock thing and I followed shortly. He picked his phone up out of the puddle and wiped it off.

"Still works!" he smiled a little. I snatched the flashlight and shined it a few feet ahead of us.

"Found it!" I yelled triumphantly. Scott and Stiles ran over, staring at the rusty, overturned car.

"Why wouldn't they move it?"

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out…" Stiles muttered.

"Look at this!" I gasped, pointing at the car. Deep claw marks riddled the sides. Scott stepped forward and dragged his fingers down the sides. Yup, claw marks.

"So it was a werewolf…"

"What is that?" Scott questioned. Stiles leaned down and pulled a doll out of the car.

"Ew, creepy!" I grumbled. We stared at the doll in shock for a few minutes.

"I'm hungry!" the toy said creepily.

"AHHAHA!" I screamed, jumping backwards. Stiles dropped the doll and fell onto the ground.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack!" my brother gasped. A loud growling alerted me and I snapped my head up.

"Stiles! Tell me you see it too?" I panicked. Two glowing blue eyes were only feet from me. A coyote stepped from the bushes, snarling and snapping.

"Am, Stiles… Run!" Scott yelled. We whirled around and sprinted the direction we came. Stiles and Scott jumped up the ledge where Scott had dropped his phone. My foot missed and I tumbled to the ground, my shin throbbing madly.

"Amethyst, get up here!" Stiles yelled. The coyote was right in front of me now. I stumbled to my feet and the creature took it as a threat. It lunged, sinking its fangs into my right side. I collapsed to the ground as I felt pain as strong as one-hundred daggers sinking into my stomach. Groaning and screaming, I writhed about on the dirt, clutching at my body. My eyes watered with the sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. I kicked out at the coyote, sweat dripping down the side of my face and covered my forehead in a thin sheen.  
"H-help," I croaked, my desperate tone making my words almost inaudible. The coyote released my blood-splattered side and fled into the woods, Scott hot on its trail. Stiles was crouching by me now as the blood dripped down onto the grass.

"Oh, god, Am! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't die, please please!" Stiles yammered. I forced a smile and shook my head.

"I'm not gonna die… Take me to a hospital… Please?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating, I feel bad. I just got braces and an expander (Ugh! I was silent all day and I can't talk right or eat. I was trying to lose weight, I guess having to STARVE MYSELF can do the trick -_-) and I don't feel like updating. I'm probably going to update more over spring break and when season 3b is over. Sorry! In the mean-time, shoot me a PM or read my one shot, Detention Rebellion!**


	11. Riddled Part 1

**Surprise! I'm baaack! I'm reallllllllllllly sorry for not updating! I have surprises! One, I got a TUMBLR! It has the trailer for this story (hope you like it) and some little AU's and one-shots. Link it on my profile! xD! Two: The scene between Amethyst and Derek was written before I even published the second chapter of this story, it's one of those moments where you're like SO THAT'S WHERE THE TITLE COMES FROM *gasp*. FYI, info on Am! Amethyst is like the wolves in twilight, gifs and photos will be on my Tumblr. Amethyst has been in a coma since the last chapter and she wakes up in Riddled. I seriously squealed when I re-read this chapter because the moment before Derek talks to Kira (I'm HOPING) will make all you fangirls have a total spaz out. This chapter is a little AU for Derek, sorry!**

* * *

I shot up violently, gasping.

"Amethyst! You're awake!" Melissa gasped. I sighed and bit back a sharp retort.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?"

"Few days," Melissa answered. I ran a hand through my hair, noticing the sharp pain in my side was gone.

"Uh… Melissa? Please don't tell me…" I trailed off, my eyes widening.

"According to Deaton. He asked me to tell you that you aren't like Scott and Derek. You're something he called an Amarok. He said something about being a kind-of 'full wolf.' I really don't understand, you'll have to ask Scott. Speaking of Scott, get dressed, your clothes are over there, he's coming to pick you up," Melissa rambled. I opened my mouth to ask for more information and she held a hand up, shaking her head. I scrambled from the bed, stripping my hospital gown shamelessly. I brushed a hand over my side, marveling at the fact that it had _healed. _Aside from the fact that I'm _a werewolf! _I pulled my favorite two-tone illusion collage top over my head, tugged a pair of skinny jeans on and slipped my feet into my fur-lined, black leather boots. Stiles must've brought the clothes, he knows how much I love this outfit. I look awful, but does it matter to me?

Nope!

By the time I'd finished readying myself, I could _hear _Scott from the parking lot. I was finally noticing the amount of noise around me, from the voices in the hall to the sound of someone breathing in the next room. I grabbed my head and tried to block out the noise. My hands over my ears barely muffled the sounds. All my senses seemed to be hyped up. I could feel every scratchy fiber of the shirt, I could smell the chemicals from down the hall, and my eyesight was clear, so vivid it gave me a headache. My door burst open with an earsplitting _bang! _I cried out and clutched my head again.

"Enough with the noises!" I snarled through my clenched teeth.

"Amethyst?" Scott questioned tentatively.

"Shut up! Just shut up for a minute!" I growled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, Amethyst, this is important—" Scott began.

"**_WHAT IS IT THEN?!"_** I screamed, jumping up from the bed and stopping my fist an inch from Scott's face. He stepped back with a horrified expression. "Sorry, Scott. Anger issues with the bite…" I muttered. Scott nodded, running a hand through his dark hair.

"One. Deaton told me since you're different, you're post-bite effects are stronger. _Two, _Stiles is missing," he finally spoke. I felt the floor underneath my feet lurch and I grabbed Scott to steady myself, my vision swimming.

"No. How? What happened?" I gasped, clutching at him.

"While you were out, a lot happened. I found Malia, we found out that Kira is something called a Kitsune, some demonic ninja creatures called the Oni have been trying to kill us all, we had a rave at Derek's loft and he showed up and—" _Derek._

"_What?! Derek?!" _I screeched, my head snapping up.

"Yeah, not important now. What's important is that it's going to drop into the twenties tonight and Stiles is who-knows-where, freezing!" Scott snapped.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I hissed, tears in my eyes.

"Your senses! Their heightened, if you can sniff him out…" Scott mumbled.

"I'll try. Did you call my dad?" I questioned, staring at the floor.

"Well… Um… No…. He made me promise not to…" Scott sighed. I rolled my eyes, my anger barely contained.

"Let's go, we need to go to my house."

Twenty minutes later, we'd woken Isaac and we were about to leave when Scott dragged us to a halt. A sharp buzzing rang against my eardrums and I flinched, stumbling back into Isaac.

"Hey, Stiles!" Scott gasped. My head snapped up and I listened intently to the conversation.

"Did you call him?" Stiles whispered. I felt my heart lurch and I grabbed Isaac's arm.

"No, just Amethyst and Isaac. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something to tell us where to look!" Scott pleaded.

"I'm… I'm in… I'm in… Some, kind, some kind of basement…" Stiles cried.

"Like in a house?" I called, confused.

"No, no, it looks bigger, like, industrial! Its cold, it's freezing down here! I-I gotta turn the phone off, Scott, it's about to die…" Stiles gasped. I put my hand over my mouth and stifled an angry sob.

"Wait! What else is there, what can you see?" I snarled, grabbing the phone from Scott.

"My phones dying, I can't talk… I have to go…" Stiles gasped, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Stiles? Stiles, why are you whispering?" I asked, horrified.

"Because I think there's someone in here with me…" _click. _The line went dead. I handed the phone to Scott and took the stairs four at a time, despite wearing four-inch heels.

I burst into my brother's room, staring in shock when I saw Lydia and Aiden.

"How'd you know?" Scott questioned.

"Did he call you too?" I asked frantically.

"I heard it," Lydia gasped.

"Don't ask. It only gets more confusing when you ask," Aiden muttered.

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia mumbled, turning to my brother's bed. He'd stabbed it with a pair of scissors and tied red string to the scissors, then he pinned the string to the board above his bed, covered in photographs and notes. The red strings branched out left and right, pinned up like a butterfly for a collection.

"He uses red for unsolved cases…" I murmured, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case…"

"Or he is an unsolved case," Isaac piped up. The world around me took on a yellowish hue as my eyes flashed. I whirled to glare at Isaac. He stepped back a bit and stamped onto his foot before moving over to Aiden.

"Wait, he's still out there? You don't know where he is?!" Lydia panicked.

"He said he was in an industrial basement!" I snapped.

"What else did he say?"

"He said something's wrong with his leg, he's bleeding!" Scott answered.

"And he's freezing," Isaac added.

"It's the coldest night of the year! It's gonna drop into the twenties!" Aiden rolled his eyes.

"What did your dad say?" Lydia turned to me.

"He made Scott promise not to call him…" I sighed.

"Your brother is freezing and bleeding and you didn't call your dad?!" Lydia screeched.

"He made Scott promise not to!" I snarled.

"Amethyst has heightened senses now, we can find him by scent!" Scott stated.

"If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far…" I guessed.

"You didn't notice his jeep was gone?" Aiden questioned.

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad, I didn't!" Lydia pulled out her phone, dialing.

"Lydia, wait, I can call for more help, I can get Derek, Allison—" Scott started.

"Everyone except for the cops, great idea!" I folded my arms.

"You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone's about to die?" Aiden growled, gesturing to Lydia.

"You don't have to call my dad… Five minutes to the station…" I trailed off.

"We'll catch up. There is _something _here," Lydia exclaimed.

"We'll find out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing." Scott answered.

"Go, we'll be behind you." Aiden replied. Without a word, the three of us ran out the door and down the hall.

My dad leaned on the desk, I could hear his hammering heartbeat loud in my ears.

"If the jeep is gone that's where we start. Perish, let's get an APB on a blue 1988 CJ5 jeep cordova. I want a report on any kind of industrial or sub-level basement that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking! It's the coldest night of the year, if he's out there barefoot in just a t-shirt, he could already be hypothermic! Let's move fast! The three of you, come with me!" my dad barked. I followed Isaac out into the hall.

"Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell everyone out there?"

"Lydia knew he was missing," Scott answered.

"Can she help find him?" my dad questioned.

"She's working on it," Isaac replied.

"Anything else?" my dad queried.

"I called Derek and Allison for help!" Scott responded.

"Um, excuse me, what?! You called _Derek _and you didn't tell me?!" I roared.

"Calm down, Amethyst. Can either of you find him by scent?" my dad sighed, looking at Isaac and Scott… He didn't know.

"I might be able to…. I… When I got bitten by the werecoyote..." I mumbled. My dad paled considerably and Scott snapped his fingers. The office door opened and Perish turned to my dad.

"We found it, sir. We found the jeep."

I slammed the door to my white Toyota sequoia and went running toward Beacon Hills Hospital, toward my brother's scent. I wrenched open the door of the jeep, looking at the lights and gas meter.

"It's dead," I turned to my father.

"He must've left the lights on," my dad replied, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Why would he come here?" Scott asked.

"Let's find out," my father answered.

"Amethyst, come with us," Isaac grabbed my arm, dragging me toward the side of the building. A fire-escape looking ladder hung just above my head. I crouched and pushed off the ground, hooking my hand onto the ladder and swinging my body, just as I'd seen Derek do before. I scaled the ladder, climbing onto the roof. I took a deep breath, something was different up here. This, this, this _scent! _It was almost intoxicating, this blend of rain, smoke, a slight tint of aftershave and a distinct male scent, a werewolf scent. I searched the area with my eyes until I spotted a tall figure with spiked hair and a leather jacket. I stood and folded my arms, moving toward the figure.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Derek Hale, then my name isn't Amethyst Stilinski!" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Derek turned slowly, frowning. I moved toward him slowly, my heels clicking on the concrete.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who left eighty missed calls and seventy-two voicemails on my cell phone?" Derek called. I broke into a run (sort-of), hitting him in a bear hug. His leather-covered arms embraced me, pulling my body to his chest. I listened closely to the gentle _thump, thump, thump _of his heartbeat, breathing in the smell of the rain, the smoke. Derek's breath brushed against my ear and I gave him a hard squeeze before pulling out of his embrace.

"Did Scott tell you…?" I mumbled quietly, bracing myself for his anger.

"He did…" Derek nodded, cupping my chin and tilting my head up, resting his forehead against mine. I deliberately kept my eyes angled to the floor.

"I'm scared…" I whispered, slowly looking up and holding his steely gaze. He gave a minuscule nod and I closed the few inches between us, pressing my mouth to his. Derek's hands slipped to my waist. My left hand ran over his chest, the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. Just as Derek began to deepen the kiss, a voice pounded against my eardrums.

"No more PDA!" Isaac groaned, covering his face with his hands. I jumped away from Derek, who grabbed my wrist and possessively slung an arm around me in a Stiles-like gesture.

"Is he here?" Scott called out.

"No, he's not here… Not anymore," Derek answered.

"In the _whole building?" _I gasped.

"Gone," Derek replied, his voice ashen.

"I'll go tell Stilinski," Isaac answered back. Scott turned toward him.

"See if you can find Allison, she's not answering her phone!" Scott commanded. Isaac gave him a small nod before turning and running back the way he'd come.

"Notice how strong the scent is up here? You ever hear of kimo signals? Chemical signals that tell emotions, it can show anger, fear, disgust—" Derek explained.

"If you're referring to me—" I began.

"Shut up. Take a deep breath, tell me what you feel," Derek snapped. I closed my eyes and breathed the air, confused. I felt the same emotions I felt during the night at the motel. I was freaking out, I had no idea what to do, and I was _stressed. _

"I feel… I feel stress…" I mumbled.

"Anxiety," Derek corrected. I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath.

"What was he doing up here?" Scott asked.

"Dunno… There was definitely some kinda struggle…" Derek murmured, his gray-green eyes searching the ground.

"With who?" I tilted my head.

"Himself."

The wheels on my Toyota screeched as I stamped the brakes to avoid running Scott over. The impact threw me against the steering wheel. I clicked my seatbelt, throwing it with so much force that it retracted and the metal hit me on the back of the head. I flinched, exiting my car, holding the back of my head. I walked to Lydia.

"Lydia! I don't want to say 'are you sure about this', but—" my dad began.

"No, he's here! I swear, he's here," Lydia snapped. My dad heaved a sigh and we all ran into the building. My dad jogged up to the man at the front desk.

"I need access to all basement rooms in this facility!" my dad explained. The guard nodded and our large group sped down the hall, down the stairs and into the large basement. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Amethyst? Try to scent it out…" he whispered. I nodded and took a deep whiff of air. I caught a whiff of his scent and my eyes widened.

"It's here!" Lydia and I shouted. I spotted a dead-bolted door and kicked my boots off, handing them to Lydia.

"Outta the way, I'm opening this door!" I explained, squaring my weight evenly. Everyone stepped back. Using a move I'd seen Kali do a _lot, _I spun on my left heel, swinging my right leg out and slamming my foot into the door. It burst open and I sped in ahead of everyone, calling out to my brother. I couldn't hear an extra heartbeat in the room. We were all calling his name, screaming for him. No answer. I became frantic, throwing boxes aside, screaming, crying. I hit the wall with my fists, my body wracked with sobs.

"S-S-St-**_STILES!" _**I bawled, punching the wall again. Scott calmly took my fist and brought it to my side.

"Amethyst, we'll find him," he soothed. I shook my head, wiping my eyes.

"I can't lose my brother," I cried, throwing my hands up. Lydia handed me back my boots and I slipped them on, an ache starting in my foot from the heel of the boot.

"This has to be it… It has to be…" Lydia murmured, looking around.

"Then where is he, huh? Where is he? **_WHERE IS HE?!_**" I screamed, turning to Lydia, my eyes flashing luminescent amber. Lydia cowered back into Aiden. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Lydia," I muttered, staring at the floor.

"I don't understand…" she whispered. Aiden took her wrist and we all left the cellar, heavyhearted.

I paced the waiting room, wringing my hands, sighing every minute or so. I still hadn't processed every bit of information, the fact that I'm an Amarok, my brother was found in the woods, shall I go on? Agent McCall and Melissa had found him, I couldn't stop hugging them both. My dad was the only one allowed to go see Stiles for some reason. When my dad entered, I turned to look at him.

"He's asleep, he'll be just fine. He doesn't remember much, it's a bit like a dream," my dad gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you…" I looked to Agent McCall.

"It was that coyote repellant, the stuff I sprayed to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It was a good thing he mentioned it over the phone," he responded.

"It was more than that…" my dad answered.

"It was a lucky connection…"

"McCall, can you shut up, please, and accept our sincerest gratitude?!" I snapped.

"Accepted." The two shook hands.

"Alright, you three, you've got school in less than six hours, go home, go to sleep," Melissa told us gently. I hugged her and my father before following Scott out of the room, down the hall, and out to the parking lot where my car was waiting for me.

**Next morning at school**

I found myself leaning back on a desk, a pair of lips hungrily attacking my neck.

"God… I… Missed this…" I panted, throwing my head back against the fake wood. I took Derek's light-blue shirt in my hands and lifted it over his head, marveling at his toned stomach. He hovered over me, repeating the same process with my gray XOXO slouchy. He ran his rough hands quickly over my stomach, slowing considerably at my chest, before he moved them into my hair, tangling it. I let out a soft moan and brought his lips to mine, kissing him roughly. Derek quickly gained the upper hand, his tongue swirling with my own. His kiss was _nothing _like before. If anything, it was _better. _Derek broke away from my mouth to trail kisses down my ear, to my jaw, and to my neck. He nipped and kissed every inch of skin until I was biting my lip to keep from letting the whole school I was making out with a shirtless werewolf in an empty classroom. Derek sucked my pulse, leaving a huge purple bruise, although I couldn't find the time to give a damn, not with him messing with my head like he was doing.

"Derek…" I groaned, mustering all the strength I could muster to push him off. He looked to me with glowing, lust-filled, blue eyes. It took everything I had not to urge him further. "Stop…" I whispered when I felt him lipping at my neck again. Reluctantly, he drew back, handing me my shirt. I pulled it over my head, handing Derek his blue shirt. He put his shirt on, then he shrugged on his leather jacket. I marched over and kissed him quickly, ruffling his black hair.

"Jesus, Am…" Derek muttered, effortlessly fixing his hair. I leaned on his chest, smiling. He smirked down at me.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I hate you…" I whispered.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you…" he responded, kissing my forehead. I quickly finger-combed my hair and walked out of the empty classroom, looking around to make sure nobody noticed. I saw Kira standing at the edge of the stairs, looking around the crowd of students. I started toward her and a leather-covered arm snaked around my waist. I giggled, leaning back, looking up into a pair of beautiful gray-green eyes.

"Let go, Sour Wolf!" I laughed, trying to swat him away.

"Oh shut up, I'm not the only Sour Wolf now…" Derek crooned into my ear, his voice sexy, raspy, like horse-hooves scraping over gravel, and the words were laced with an _obvious double meaning_.

"You have _such _a dirty mind," I muttered, pulling out of his grip. Derek spotted Kira and released my upper arm, going toward her.

"Scott, hey!" Kira called. I looked around the corner to see my best friend exiting the school.

"He's a little preoccupied, but I can help."


	12. Author Note

**Hey everyone. Lately I've been getting hate messages on tumblr and I decided I would post these questions publicly because they are making me really, ****_really _****mad.**

**Q: What do you have against Sterek?! Are you anti-gay or something?D:**

**A: Chill. I've never been a real fan of slash or queer stories or pairings. My only true favorite is Dethan and I still don't read/write Dethan stories. No, I am NOT anti-gay, I have no issue with gay people! I have an issue with the Sterek pairing for the following reasons:**

**It sounds like "steak"**

**Stiles and Derek have never ****_really _****gotten along. I just ****_can't see it!_**

**I prefer Derek with Kali, Allison or OC.**

**I prefer Stiles with Lydia or OC**

**Now, to the person who wrote that question, please, I'm going to put this nicely as I can.**

**If you have a question like the above, you could state in in a friendly manner? Shall I waste my effort demonstrating?**

**How you said it:**

**What do you have against Sterek?! Are you anti-gay or something?D:**

**How you ****_should've _****said it.**

**Why don't you like Sterek? **

**The second question, I received last night.**

**Q: God, what's WRONG w/ you? **

**A: Be a little specific. I have a lot of things "wrong" with me, like everyone else in this world. For example, I have pretty bad acne, I've never had a "real" boyfriend. To be more clear on that, I asked a guy if he wanted to go to a movie sometime and then four hours later, he cancelled and went out with my "friend." I suck at math, I swear a lot and I'm kinda lazy.**

**Deal with it.**

**Q: Good god, where do you get these names for your characters...? Amethyst, Shamra, Bella, Titan, Star, Sapphire?**

**A: Good to know someone actually checked out my tumblr and website. Amethyst came from a former story that I took down, called I Don't Need A Hero. Shamra is a name that is ****_none _****of your business, but mine. Bella is just a pretty name and Titan is short for Tatiana. Star is also none of your business. Sapphire is a pretty name also. Get over it, if you don't like the names, don't read.**

**Q: So ur 12. explans alot**

**A: So you're five, judging by your grammer and spelling? Yes, I am 12, probably the youngest writer on FF. And it explains what? How my writing can kinda suck sometimes? No dip, I know that, I don't need some toddler who shouldn't be on the internet to be telling me things I already know.**

**If you're going to send me hate, try and make it a little more polite?**

**-Thanks (yeah, not really)**

**-GS577**


	13. Author Note and DEATH SCENE!

**I'm back again! I read some of the newer reviews and I'd just like to say thank you, I feel better after reading those and since I posted the last note, the hate has stopped almost completely. Only got one this morning and it was a long, Sterek-related rant that shouldn't be posted due to the language the person used. I swear pretty strongly and frequently, and that message made me cringe. **

**Anyways!**

**This scene has been worming around my head for a while and I don't know if it'll happen, but I decided to write a Derek-death scene. *wait for horrified gasps* BLAME JEFF DAVIS AND TUMBLR! I'm assuming everyone saw the mid-season trailer, when it shows Derek getting shot? This is probably going to be totally not-working if he ****_does _****die, but I wanted to write it. Also, I want to warn you guys, if Derek dies on the show, HYLY will NOT be continued and most likely, I'll delete it. On that happy note, read this! I don't own the lyrics used in this, full credit goes to the writers. I got the song from the movie Flicka so... I really don't know.**

* * *

I wrenched open the loft door, my heart pounding. I wasn't expecting what I saw. Derek, lying perfectly still, in a pool of his own blood. A horrified shriek echoed throughout the room, and it continued until I realized _I _was making that noise. I ran to him at an inhuman speed, dropping to my knees in the sticky, red puddle. I grabbed Derek's face and turned it left and right, checking his faint pulse. His eyelids fluttered, revealing his gray-green eyes.

"You're alive!" I gasped. Derek shook his head.

"Not... Not for long..." he murmured, his eyes closing again. I violently shook him, shaking my own head.

"No! Derek Hale, you will _not _die on me, you hear me?!" I screamed. Derek's lips curved up slightly and he scoffed.

"Don't get all 'romantic movie' on me..." Derek whispered. I forced a small laugh. I remembered an old lullaby my dad had sung to me after my mother died. Softly, I began to whisper the words.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapples and grays. All the pretty little horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry... Go to sleep my little baby," my voice cracked and I began to cry, sobs wracking my body. Derek shushed me, his eyes still closed.

"Love... You... Amethyst..." he panted. I nodded my head, trying to form words.

"Love you... Sour Wolf..."


End file.
